Uncharted
by SClownzZzZz
Summary: Ginger Newson was the unluckiest girl in the world. Rick Contrary suffered from helicopter parents and one demanding girlfriend. Both had no control over their lives, until one day, one crazy nut changed everything. R&R.
1. The New Girl's a Crazy

I was looking through my stories, when I realized that I haven't had a new story in a while. This story idea has been floating around in my head for quite some time, so I just finally decided to go with it. Don't worry, I'm still doing the Strangetown Saga (because it's awesome and I would never abandon it), this is just a little extra something I've been working on. It stars one of my favorite sim families I created in the Sims 2 and some great family bin sims (mainly Ginger and Gavin Newson and David Ottomas), as well as some townies that are apparently in every game (Connor Barthelet, Jack Kim, & Gwen Bradshaw) and of course some premades from Desiderata Valley (Rick Contrary & Violet Jocque). Well I don't want to keep you guys any longer so on with the story!

**Disclaimer**: Ginger, Rick, Gavin, Violet, Connor, Jack, Gwen, David and anyone related to them do not belong to me. Everyone else does. Enjoy! : )

* * *

><p><strong>Uncharted<strong> by SClownZzZzZ

_Introduction_

_Sixteen. It's supposed to be the time of your life, the beginning of your gigantic journey on this rapidly spinning blue and green sphere known as earth. That is, if you're anyone but me. My name is Ginger Newson, and my whole life has been one big tragedy. See, my parents died when I was little, five years old to be exact, I don't remember a lot about it, all I remember was that there was a lot of screaming and crying and the next day I found myself in an orphanage. I was there for about a year or so, until I was adopted by a nice lady named Gloria. Gloria was wonderful, she was the closest thing to a family I ever had. She helped me a lot through my troubled past, me and all five of my adopted siblings – Gavin, Gabriella, Gallagher, Garret and Georgia. But just when things were starting to look up for me, Gloria died as well, leaving me, Gavin and my four younger siblings alone to care for ourselves. Now, I find myself in high school, struggling to pass my classes while trying to fend for all of my little siblings. The only thing in life I have to look forward to is sleep. After I get my high school degree, I'll spend the rest of my life in a dead-end job, acting like a mother to my younger siblings. My older brother Gavin used to tell me to look forward to the future, but I don't even to look forward to the present. I want to believe everything that my adopted mother Gloria told me, that every person has a purpose on this world and that one person can make a difference, but I know that's not true. Even so, I took my brother's advice and signed up for this new student program at school called the Welcome Program. It's a program that pairs up old-time students like me with a new student at our school, so that I can help them fit in here or whatever. I figured, 'hey if I can't control my life, I might as well try to control someone elses.' If only I knew what I was signing up for at the time, I would've stopped myself from signing my name at the bottom of that piece of paper and bolted out the door. Still, part of me wanted to believe that this was a good idea. Maybe I would meet someone and they would be nice and want to be friends with me. One could only dream._

_I still remember that morning. I packed my things and headed off towards the school to meet the person I was paired up with for the program. But little did I know that this one person was about to change everything…_

_.O.o.O.  
><em>

_Chapter One: The New Girl's a Crazy_

__.O.o.O.__

Reego Abenhypher, a red haired green eyed forty year old sim is happily whistling as he walks over to his mailbox to check the mail in front of his family's green, red and white striped house. Next to him, a mob of angry neighbors begin to crowd around his mailbox. "Abenhypher!" the tallest, manliest neighbor shouts, "We need to discuss something with you!"

Reego gives his enraged neighbor one of his signature smiles, "Sure thing neighbor," he states, his teeth shining, "Now what is all this about? Did somebody forget your birthday again?"

"Can the joyful act Abenhypher!" a different neighbor shouts to the left of Reego, "There's nothing jolly about what your daughter is doing to our children!"

"YEAH!" the huge mob of neighbors shouts behind him in chorus; Reego turns to gaze at them, his hands out in a pit of confusion.

"Now I don't know what you're talking about," Reego begins.

"Yeah right," the tallest neighbor butts in, pointing at Reego accusingly, "As if you don't know about your daughter being a little player! Flirting with all of the neighborhood boys and breaking their hearts! Keep your daughter away from our sons!"

"Now I don't know if I can guarantee you that-"

"JUST DO IT!" the head of the mob shouts, as the crowd of neighbors begins to disperse around him, "Now come on guys, let's go yell at that lady who doesn't sort out her recyclables!"

"Yeah! That jerk!" someone in the crowd shouts as they make their way over to the next yard, leaving Reego once again alone in front of his house.

He shrugs, "Well, I'm glad that's over," he states before heading towards the front door. He opens the door and steps into his brightly colored house, dropping the mail on an end table on his way to the living room, "Allihya!" he calls out, "Allihya, where are you?"

"I'm over here dad!" a skinny mid-height girl with straight shoulder length black hair and blue eyes wearing a black and silver checked tank top and pink cargo pants answers from the couch, as she continues to paint her toe nails with pink nailpolish on the coffee table, "What's up?"

"Allihya, I was approached by the neighbors again," Reego states, taking a seat next to his daughter, "They said you were 'pimpin' it up' with their sons again today, is this true?"

"That depends, define 'pimpin' it up'?" Allihya asks, not taking her eyes off of her delicate toenail painting.

Reego groans, "Well it looks like we're just going to have to move again, or you could learn to stop flirting with every guy in the neighborhood."

Allihya looks up from her nail painting and begins to think carefully, "Hmm…"

_.O.o.O._

"I can't believe we're moving to Desiderata Valley!" Allihya's little brother Abben shouts happily from out of the backseat window of the multi-colored car. "This is going to be so much fun!"

"I know! Think of all the new people we're going to meet and all of the new friends we're going to make! Our new house looks a whole lot nicer too!" Allihya exclaims next to him.

"Look Allihya, there's the high school you'll be going to," Allihya's mother, Jamyn states from the passenger's seat.

Allihya smiles as she gazes out at the elegant looking green-roofed building that is passing by her car window, "Wow, it sure is beautiful. I can't wait to go there and flirt with all those guys!"

"_Allihya_," Reego says warningly, "Remember that talk we had about flirting with everyone in the neighborhood?"

"Talk? What talk?" Allihya asks, "You just asked me if I was 'pimpin' it up' before we decided to move."

"Oh right," Reego says from the driver's seat, "Just promise me you'll be good and not cause any more angry mobs."

Allihya slouches back in her seat, her arms crossed; she sighs, "Fine dad, I'll be good and not cause any angry mobs," thinks for a second, "Well, any big ones with pitchforks and chanting people that carry fire and torch your house in a pile of burning flames."

"And that's good enough for me," her dad answers.

_.O.o.O._

_That morning I came to the school office early to get assigned my new student for the Welcome program. Oh what a joy that was…_

"Ah Ginger, there you are," a middle-aged balding sim states as he makes his way out from behind the front desk and over to a sixteen year old, black short-haired girl that is wearing her classic blue and yellow patterned tank top with a jean skirt, "I was wondering when I would be able to give you your assignment."

"Yeah, well here I am," Ginger states, throwing her hands out like she couldn't care less, "So, who's my new student?" she asks.

The principal picks up a manila folder from the desk next to him and begins to flip through it, "Ginger, you'll be paired with Allihya Abenhypher. She's a junior about your age," the principal states flipping back to the top page of the folder to show Ginger her picture; Ginger nods at the sight of it, "Just show her around the school and give her some helpful advice," he continues, before lowering his voice to a whisper, "But be careful, she's a bit of an oddball."

Ginger sighs as she takes Allihya's folder from the principal, "I think I can handle it," she answers.

"Of course you can," the principal states, as he looks up at the clock mounted on the wall next to them, "Well you better get going, you don't want to be late to meet your new friend."

Ginger rolls her eyes at the thought of that student actually becoming her friend, "Yeah, right."

Ginger walks out of the principal's office and heads toward the cafeteria, the sound of hundreds of chatting students already filling her ears, making it harder and harder to think. She glances around the room, _"Hmm, now which one of these little twerps is Allihya?"_

A black haired smiling girl wearing a black and silver checked tank top and pink cargo pants bounces in front of her; she holds out her hand and waves, "Hi, I'm Allihya. Allihya Abenhypher. You must be Ginger!"

"_Well that was easy,"_ Ginger says to herself, before putting her clipboard away in her backpack, "Yep, I'm Ginger alright. And this is your first day here," Ginger says, completely aware that she is stating the obvious, "Why don't I show you around the school?"

"Okay," Allihya says excitedly, "But first you have to tell me what your favorite cheese is."

"Favorite cheese?" Ginger asks, giving Allihya a look of confusion, "Who are you, Kea Kalson?"

Allihya shakes her hand, "No, I'm just trying to get to know you better. You know, it's like an ice breaker."

"You don't need to get to know me, I just need to get to know you," Ginger states as she zips up her backpack and swings it over her shoulder.

Allihya scrunches her eyebrows, "Now what kind of strange logic is that?"

"It's part of the program, now let me show you the cafeteria," Ginger states leading Allihya into the crowd of madness, "This is the cafeteria, the main meeting place where everyone likes to hang out before school, it's also used for eating lunch during the day and some school assemblies."

"Wow, this is neat," Allihya states, her eyes shining as she gazes up at the beautiful mosaic tiled ceiling, "I love it! Let's go and meet some people!" Allihya exclaims as she makes her way over to the left side of the cafeteria.

"No, no, no!" Ginger exclaims, grabbing Allihya by the shoulder and turning her around to face her, "Allihya, what are you doing? You can't just go over and sit with anyone! Let me tell you how the cafeteria works. The cool kids sit over there, the jocks sit there, followed by the normal kids, the preps and the nerds."

Allihya gives Ginger a look of confusion, before asking, "Well, where do you sit?"

Ginger sighs as she points all the way to the back of the cafeteria, "Way over there, with all of the other mismatched kids that don't belong."

Allihya raises her eyebrows before questioning, "Why?"

"Because that's just the way it is," Ginger answers, not wanting Allihya to know that she was considered a loser.

Allihya brings her hands out and turns back to Ginger, "Why do you settle for that? Why can't you just sit anywhere you want?"

"Because-" Ginger begins.

"Because you can't think of a good reason?" Allihya counters.

Ginger sighs and throws her hands up in the air, already having enough of this girl, "Why do you have to question things? Why can't you just accept things the way they are?"

Allihya smiles and looks at Ginger, an answer in her mind, "Because, the way things are isn't right. Have you ever stopped for a second and thought maybe things aren't perfect here and that it's the system that's messed up, not you?"

Ginger gives Allihya a strange gaze, a look of confusion now spread across her face, "_I don't get it, first she's asking about cheese then she's trying to get all preachy and inspirational, who is this girl?_" she asks herself; she sighs, trying her best to control her anger, "This is not the time to get all smart on me!" she shouts.

Allihya looks to Ginger, her smile giving off a strange and calming presence to the obnoxiously loud room around them, "Look, all I'm saying is, never settle for anything."

Ginger dazes off for a moment before turning back to look at her new student, "Alright, I'll give you that," she nods, "Now come on, there's still plenty more to show you." Ginger states leading Allihya down the hallway and towards the gym.

Ginger walks over to one of the windows and moves over, allowing Allihya to gaze into the room. "And this is our gymnasium," Ginger states while Allihya is gazing through the glass window, "Everyone is required to take two gym classes before they graduate. I take it you have gym on your schedule?" she asks.

Allihya nods, "Yep, it's my first class actually," she states, as she continues to glance around the gym, her eyes stop when she notices a boy with longish black hair wearing a black shirt and blue shorts sitting on the bleachers across the room, a brown haired girl with braids wearing orange sweats is sitting next to him. Allihya points to the boy, "Hey, who's that?" she asks Ginger.

Ginger looks into the window. She waves it off when she notices who Allihya is pointing at. "Oh, that's just Rick, he's Violet's boyfriend," she explains, pointing to the brown haired braided girl next to him before continuing on with her explanation, "Don't even bother talking to him, Violet has him on a tight leash and she'll rip your head off if you go as far as even look in his direction."

Ginger backs away from the window, allowing Allihya to take her place back in front of it. She smirks as she continues watching Rick from the bleachers. "That's okay, I like a challenge," she states as she watches Rick finish tying his shoes; Ginger shrugs.

"Well, okay, but don't say I didn't warn you," Ginger says over the ring of the five minute bell; she looks up at the clock, "Now come on, you don't want to be late for your first class," Ginger states, opening the door to the gymnasium to let Allihya into the room. I'll meet you back here after first period is over.

"Uh-huh," Allihya aimlessly nods, not taking her eyes off of Rick.

Ginger groans in irritation, "Allihya, are you even paying attention to a word I'm saying?"

"Uh-huh," Allihya nods once more.

"If you need any help just ask Gwen! Well, I'll see you in an hour!" Ginger says as she exits out of the gymnasium door and over to her first class.

"Uh-huh," Allihya answers as a brown haired girl wearing black sweats and a matching hat walks over to her.

"Hey, are you Allihya?" the girl asks.

"Uh-huh," Allihya dronelessly answers; she turns to look at the smiling girl next to her, shaking herself awake, "Oh! I mean yes! I'm Allihya, Allihya Abenhypher and you are?"

"Gwen," the girl answers, "Gwen Bradshaw, I know your mentor," she states, "I hope you're excited, we start a new unit today in gym!"

"Ooh, what is it? I love sports!" Allihya exclaims.

Gwen holds up a white ball, "Dodgeball."

"Sweet!" Allihya shouts, taking the white sphere from Gwen.

"Oh Gwen my love!" David Ottomas calls out at he makes his way across the room, "Where are you my darling?"

"Crap! It's David! I-I-I gotta go!" Gwen states; tossing the second dodgeball to Allihya before racing to the other side of the gymnasium to find someplace to hide.

Allihya scrunches her eyebrows, "Huh, I wonder what that was all about."

"Gather around children!" a weird teacher looking thing shouts from the center of the room. All of the teenagers race over and sit on the giant blue mat in front of her. The teacher stops when she notices Allihya awkwardly standing there, unsure of what to do. The gym teacher walks over to Allihya and places an arm around her, "Class, I'd like to introduce you to our new student," she lowers her voice to a whisper, "You are the new student right?" Allihya nods, "Good," she turns back to the class, "Everyone this is Allihya Abenhypher. She moved here from some neighborhood whose name I cannot pronounce."

Allihya holds up her finger to answer the teacher, "It's-"

"Gee that's great," the teacher interrupts her, "So, why don't you just take a seat anywhere?" Allihya nods as she takes a seat down next to a nice looking boy with short black hair.

The boy smiles, "Hi, I'm Jack," he whispers to her.

Allihya nods, "I'm Allihya, nice to meet you."

"Now class, as you all know, today we'll be starting our unit on dodgeball. That being said I need captains for our first game, come on, who will it be?" the teacher asks the crowd of teenagers. Allihya watches as Rick stands up and raises his head.

"I'll do it," he volunteers, walking towards the front of the crowd.

"Well if Rick is being captain, I'll be one too," Violet states, walking up behind him.

"Typical," Jack says next to Allihya.

Allihya turns to him, "What?" she mouths.

Jack lowers his voice to a whisper, "Violet is the best female athlete in the whole school. Almost every single award goes to her, that's why she loves being a captain every chance she gets."

"Wow," Allihya states, looking up at Violet who is standing next to the teacher with her hands on her hips, _"She must be really tough. No matter," _Allihya thinks as she gazes up at Rick, "_I'm still going to beat her at her own game."_

"So Rick and Violet are our captains," the gym teacher tells the crowd of students sitting in front of her; she turns to them, "Rick, since you volunteered first, you get first pick for players."

"Alright," Rick nods, "Hmm…" Rick gazes through the crowd, his eyes come across the good-looking long black haired girl who is sitting next to Jack daydreaming. "I pick Allihya," he states.

"What?" Violet says.

"Did he just say my name?" an astonished Allihya asks the boy next to her; Jack nods, "Yeah, that's what I thought."

"Well, I guess the new girl got picked first, good for you," the teacher states as she motions Allihya over to where Rick is standing, "Alright Violet, your pick."

Allihya smiles as she passes by Rick, "Thanks for picking me," she states with a flirty tint in her eyes, "You won't regret it."

"You sure?" Rick replies smirking as he plays along, "Cause I'm starting to regret it a little now."

Allihya laughs, "Keep it up boy," she says as she takes her position behind him, completely unaware of the enraged look that Violet is giving her.

Violet clutches her fists, _"That newbie is going down."_


	2. Define 'Nothing'

**Uncharted** by SClownZzZzZ

_.O.o.O._

_They say life is full of choices. Well whoever said that obviously never lived my life. Pushy controlling helicopter parents, a demanding girlfriend, a gated-off house with nowhere to run, yeah, that's my life in a nutshell. I guess I never really realized how terrible it was until I became a teenager. I guess a child doesn't realize how controlling their parents are until they grow up. At least, that's what I keep telling myself. _

_Then there's my pushy girlfriend Violet. Now don't get me wrong, I like Violet. It's just-I don't know, it seems like the only reason why we're dating on my part is because our parents are best friends. Sure we were friends growing up, but I never thought of her as anything more than a friend, I still don't, but what can I do when everyone else feels the need to live my life for me?_

_I keep waiting for the day when something will finally snap, but I fear that I am only waiting for a day that will never come. Either way, there is no way that my life and this whole monstrosity with Violet is going to end pretty. We're either going to break up, or spend the rest of our miserable lives together. But nobody told me there was a plan C…_

__.O.o.O.__

__Chapter Two: Define 'Nothing'__

___.O.o.O.___

The gym teacher claps her obnoxiously loud hands, "Alright, the teams have been chosen! Rick's team, you are over there! Violet's there! Go to your correct sides and get ready, the game is about to begin! And to make things more interesting, we'll be using multiple dodge balls! This whole thing is a free-for-all!"

"What the heck does that mean?" Alllihya asks Gwen.

"That means that everyone can run around and throw things at the other team instead of having to stand up against the wall and prepare to get hit," Gwen explains; Allihya nods.

"Oh, that makes sense," Allihya states, before taking off one of her shoes and throwing it; it hits someone on the other side.

"Uh Allihya? By 'things' I meant dodge balls, maybe I should've made myself clear," Gwen adds; Allihya nods as if she understands.

"Well that makes a lot more sense."

"Oh Gwen!" someone shouts from behind them. Gwen and Allihya turn around only to find David Ottomas running over to them, a dodge ball held carefully in his hands. He brings it up to Gwen's face, "Look Gwen! This is what our child would look like if it were a giant inflatable dodge ball!" David exclaims, rubbing the side of the dodge ball against his face lovingly, "Isn't she so beautiful?"

Allihya continues to give David a strange look while Gwen facepalms. "David! Get back on your own side!" the teacher shouts at him, David nods and winks at Gwen before racing onto the correct side of the gymnasium. The teacher blows the whistle.

Gwen and Allihya race over to pick up dodge balls from the center of the room, "So," Allihya begins, before picking up a dodge ball and throwing it at a girl on the other team, "What's the story between you and David?"

"Story?" Gwen repeats, "What's the story? He's been in love with me since kindergarten, and has been trying to 'win me over' ever since. As you just saw, it's gotten a lot creepier over the years. That boy just can't take a hint!"

Allihya laughs, "I'm sure he'll grow tired of it eventually."

Gwen turns to Allihya, a look of doubt spread across her face, "I sure hope you're right, or else I'd have to-" a dodge ball hits Gwen in the arm, "Oww!"

"Gwen you're out," the teacher shouts from the sideline, "Come join your other fallen comrades on the blue mat over here."

Gwen groans and looks to Allihya, "Good luck Allihya."

"Thanks," Allihya states, her eyes now wandering to where Rick is standing on the other side of the room. _"He is so cute. Don't think about him Allihya, he has a girlfriend. Oh, who cares he's hot! And if he's hot then Allihya Abenhypher is interested in him!" _Allihya reasons with herself, completely unaware of the fact that she was walking closer and closer to Rick in the process. She looks up only to find Rick only a few feet away from her.

He smiles, "Hey, you come here to help the team?" he asks.

"The team? What the heck are you talking ab-? I mean yes! I came here to help the team," Allihya corrects herself, she blushes slightly, "So uh, you are a part of the team right?"

Rick nods and laughs, "Yep, I sure am-oww!" Rick exclaims as he is hit in the stomach with a dodge ball; he looks up to see who caused him to fall painfully to the floor, he finds Violet smirking in front of him.

"Oops sorry," she states, "I wasn't aiming for you sweetheart," Violet completes with an angry tone, as she glares right at Allihya.

"Whoa, this girl is whack!" Allihya accidentally says aloud, she looks towards the rest of her team who is sitting on the blue mat located on the sideline, "Did anyone else see that?"

"Alright newbie, you're next!" Violet states as she storms over to the center line, her dodge ball aimed at Allihya's face.

Allihya looks down at Rick who is still lying face down on the floor twitching, "Uh, shouldn't you help your boyfriend?" she asks.

Rick lifts his arm up from off of the ground to make a point, "It's alright, I just have some internal bleeding now, nothing big," Rick states as he slowly lifts himself off of the ground and crawls over to the sidelines; causing Violet to turn her attentions back to Allihya, dodge ball in hand.

"Well it looks like it's just you and me newbie," Violet states.

Allihya scans the area, finding the two of them alone on the dodge ball court. "Huh, I guess you're right," Allihya says; she smiles, "Well this is a weird way to start a friendship."

"Friendship? When I'm done with you, you won't even know what that word means!" Violet shouts across the gym.

"I'm not sure she even knows what that word means now," Gwen says to Jack from the sideline; he nods in agreement.

Violet throws the dodge ball with all her might, Allihya quickly ducks and watches as the dodge ball soars past her, hits the wall, hits the ceiling and hits the adjacent wall nearby. The dodge ball flies across the room. "Huh, it looks like it's heading straight towards-GINGER LOOK OUT!" Allihya screams at Ginger who is walking through the door of the gymnasium.

She looks up from her clipboard, "Huh? Oww!" Ginger shouts as the dodge ball hits her square in the face, knocking her to the ground with a thud.

"GINGER!" Allihya exclaims as she races towards her fallen friend.

"Well this is the most exciting game we've had in a while," Jack documents to Gwen.

"Ugh," Ginger states as she slowly sits up from the brown and beige tiled floor, holding her nose in pain, "I think my nose is bleeding."

Allihya face turns from shock to anger as she walks back over to the center of the gym. Everyone watches as Allihya picks up a dodge ball and turns to Violet fuming, "_You _hurt _Ginger_, now you must DIE…at dodge ball," she adds.

"Psh, yeah right, like you know how to throw a dodge ball," Violet states as she picks up a dodge ball of her own.

Allihya gives a small glare, "Oh yeah well-" a vibrating sound is heard from her shorts pocket, "Hang on, I think I'm getting a phone call," Allihya says as she digs her cell phone out of her pocket and answers it, flinging the dodge ball behind her in the process. "Hello?" she pauses, "Yes, I have time to take a survey."

"Umm hello? We're in the middle of a very important dodge ball game here!" Violet exclaims from across the gym.

"This is important?" Jack asks Gwen; she shrugs.

"It is if you have no life, which apparently a lot of these people are missing," Gwen states glancing around at the people on the blue mat. David walks up behind her.

"Hey Gwen, kiss your daughter goodnight," David says holding the dodge ball out in front of Gwen's face, which now has a poorly drawn smiley face on it, "It's way past her bedtime!"

"To prove my point, I bring you Exhibit A," Gwen says to Jack, holding her hands out at David and the dodge ball.

David moves the dodge ball in front of Gwen's face to make it look like it is talking, "Kiss me mommy! Kiss me goodnight before I go WAH!"

Jack turns to Gwen and nods, "I think you may be onto something there."

"Oww!" Violet exclaims as the dodge ball that Allihya flung over her shoulder hits her in the face. Everyone in the gymnasium looks up at the scene in shock. The gym teacher stands up from the bleachers.

"I never thought I'd say this, but Rick's team wins!" the teacher shouts, causing everyone on the blue mat to stand up and cheer.

Gwen and Jack race over to Allihya who is still taking the survey on her cell phone, "Allihya you did it! You won the dodge ball game!" Jack exclaims.

Allihya looks up from her cell phone, "What are you talking about?" Gwen grabs Allihya's arm and pulls it away from the phone as Allihya looks around the gymnasium. Sure enough, Violet is standing right in front of her fuming, holding the side of her face. "Ohh…" Allihya says as she walks over to Violet, "Hey Violet," she states holding out her hand to shake, "Great game, sorry about accidentally injuring you. I hope we can still be friends."

"Oh you have got to be kidding me," Violet says. She looks down at Allihya's hand in disgust before she storms out of the room with half of the class following her.

Allihya smiles and turns to Gwen and Jack, "Violet and I are going to be best friends, I can tell," she beams.

"Uh yeah, you keep thinking that," Jack says, he looks to Gwen then back to Allihya, "Sorry Allihya, but Gwen and I have to go to English now, see you later!"

"Bye Jack! Bye Gwen!" Allihya calls out, waving goodbye. Allihya smiles as she notices Ginger walking over to her, "Hey Ginger, your nose doesn't look as puffy anymore."

Ginger sniffs, "Thanks, but unfortunately my nose is still bleeding. I have to go to the office to get some more gaws, then we can go to lunch."

"Sounds good, let's go!" Allihya exclaims as she and Ginger make their way out of the gym and down the hallway.

Ginger stops in front of the cafeteria and turns to Allihya, "I'm heading to the nurse's office, I'll be back in a second. Now be good and whatever you do, don't _touch _anything."

Allihya rolls her eyes, "Now Ginger, what kind of person do you think I am?"

Ginger groans, "I'm not even going to try to address that one," she states before heading through the double doors of the nurse's office. Allihya shrugs.

A tall pale skinned boy with thick black glasses and a jet black Mohawk carrying a huge stack of books walks by, Allihya watches as a group of touch looking boys approach him. One of them puts their foot out, causing the Mohawk boy to trip and fall to the floor with a thud; his belongings scattering onto the tile beneath him. One of the tough looking guys points and laughs at him, "Haha! Nerd!"

The biggest, meanest looking guy walks over to the glasses boy and gazes down at him smirking, his hands crossed in front of him, "Hey, why don't you watch where you're going?" he snarls at him; the glasses boy backs up terrified.

"S-sorry," he manages to speak.

The boy who tripped him laughs as he watches the glasses boy struggle to pick up some of his books, "Stupid klutzy nerd, got no friends. Nobody likes you!" he shouts in his face; Allihya clenches her fists.

"Oh…" the boy with the glasses states, looking down at the ground in sorrow, seemingly hurt.

"Here, let me help you," one of the bullies states, stepping towards the boy, "Oops," he says as he purposely knocks the boy's belongings out of his hands and onto the ground once more. The boy sighs as the bullies burst into another fit of laughter. Having seen enough, Allihya storms over to the bullies; she looks down at the bully who tripped the boy.

"That wasn't an accident!" Allihya screams at him, "And how would you like it if I just started throwing my arms around and knocking your stuff on the floor?"

The bullies stop laughing to gaze at this crazy nutcase, "You wouldn't dare," the bully challenges.

"Oh, wouldn't I?" Allihya states, she throws her arms at the bullies, knocking their belongings around, "Oops sorry! Oops sorry! Oops, my bad!" The boy with the glasses continues to watch Allihya in wonder, seemingly amused by her actions. Allihya stops flinging her arms around and brings them to her hips; she approaches the head bully and looks him straight in the eyes, "And another thing, he's not a klutz!" she exclaims pointing to the boy in the glasses, "You knocked him over!"

The bully that tripped the guy in the glasses examines Allihya, "Who the heck are you?"

Allihya turns her head to the right, causing her hair to hit one of them in the face in the process, "I'll tell you who I am! I am one angry b*tch!"

The head bully laughs; causing all of his crones to laugh along with him, "Listen tootz, you're obviously new around here, so let me just save you some time. We're bullies, we have all the power around here. That-" he points to the boy, "-is a nerd, the lowest life form in the entire school, and if you want any chance of being popular around here, you should just walk away and let us do our thing."

Allihya backs off, wandering as if she is about to walk away and leave them be. She looks to the boy with the glasses who is crouched down on the floor still picking up his fallen belongings, and then back to the bullies who are laughing at him and her. Fuming, she storms over to the head bully and grabs him by the shirt collar, knocking him up against the wall.

"No! You listen buddy! That's how things _used _to work! Now let _me_ explain something to _you_. I'm Allihya Abenhypher and nobody messes with me or any of MY friends and that includes him!" Allihya exclaims, as she points to the boy crouched on the floor, causing the boy to sit up, raising his eyebrows in shock. Allihya turns back to the head bully, an extremely scary expression on her face, "GOT IT?" she screams.

The head bully nods, terrified for his life, "Yes, yes. It won't happen again! I promise!"

Allihya backs away from the wall, smiling innocently, "Well alright then, NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" she shouts, as she lets go of the head bully, causing all of them to race down the hall in fear. Ginger walks over to Allihya, still holding gaws to her nose, confused at what just happened.

"Allihya," she says suddenly, "What did you do?"

Allihya turns away from the wall, dusting her hands off in the spin, "Eh, the way I see it, he had it coming to him."

Ginger shakes her head in disbelief, "You threatened Jake Malone - the toughest guy this entire high school - and make him scream like a little girl?"

Allihya smiles, "Hey, I could've taken him," she states.

Ginger looks to Allihya, still in disbelief, "I think I need some water," she says, before rounding the corner down the hallway to do so.

Allihya watches as Ginger leaves and shrugs her shoulders, "Hey, she asked."

Allihya looks down at the boy who is still picking his stuff off of the floor. Upon seeing her, he drops all of his stuff again; he throws up his hands in frustration. "Aww man!" he says.

"Here let me help you," Allihya says as she crouches down and gathers the rest of the boy's stuff; she gives it to him. He gives her a small smile.

"Thanks," he says, gently pushing his glasses back up to their correct place above his nose.

"You're welcome," Allihya says, bringing her hands together out in front of her body, "I'm an expert at picking up things," she adds.

"No," the boy speaks up, "I mean thanks for standing up to those bullies, no one's ever done anything like that for me before."

"Oh that? That was nothing," Allihya says, waving it off with her right hand, "You should've seen me at summer camp at the zoo last year!" she shakes her head, "Those poor monkeys never saw it coming."

The boy gives a small laugh, "Yeah, well that wasn't nothing to me, thanks a lot," he thanks once more; there's an awkward pause between them, "So, I guess I should be heading back to lunch now," the boy states as he starts to walk down the hallway.

"Hey wait! Don't leave yet!" Allihya calls after him, "I don't even know what your name is!"

The boy stops walking and turns to gaze at Allihya, "Oh sorry, I'm Connor. Connor Barthelet."

Allihya walks over to the boy and smiles, "Nice to meet you Connor, I'm Allihya," she says holding out her hand.

Connor looks down at it, "Yeah, I know," he smiles, "Well bye!"

"Wait!" Allihya calls out once more, "Where are you going?"

Connor turns around, "Huh?"

"I mean, I was hoping we could sit together or something," she says.

Connor looks to her an expression of shock mixed with confusion spread across his face, "You want to sit with…?" he begins, "Uh, okay." Connor scans the area for a lunch table, "Let's sit over there!" Connor exclaims, pointing to a table across the room.

"Sounds good," Allihya says, "I'll just have to tell Ginger."

"Ginger?" Connor repeats.

"Yeah, she's my friend," Allihya tells him, "You know her?" she asks.

Connor shakes his head, "Close, I know her brother. He's my best friend. Hey Gavin!" Connor calls across the room, a dark skinned boy with short brown hair waves back at him, as Allihya and Connor approach the table.

"Hey," Gavin greets, looking up at them from the seat at the table; he points to Allihya and looks at Connor, "Who's this?"

"Oh, this is Allihya. She's new here. It sounds like your sister has been helping her out," he answers.

Gavin smiles, "Yeah, that sounds like her," he states as he gets up from his seat at the table, "Well I better get in line before they stop serving pizza again, I'll be right back."

"Okay," Allihya answers, placing some of her books on his seat so no one would take it, "Nice to meet you Gavin!" she calls after him.

Gavin nods and waves goodbye before exiting off into the lunch line; leaving Connor and Allihya once again alone. "Allihya?" Connor speaks up next to her.

Allihya looks to him, "Yes?"

"I was just wondering, did you mean what you said back there?" Connor asks.

Allihya tilts her head in confusion, "What did I say? I talk so much, I usually forget."

Connor glances down at his hands having a hard time looking Allihya in the eyes as he fumbles with one of the zippers on his jacket, "I mean, what you said about us being friends?" he questions.

Allihya nods, "Oh, yeah. Why would I lie about that?" Allihya states, a genuine smile forming on her face.

Connor smiles, the sight of her making him blush, "Oh," he says nodding softly, "Cool."


	3. Shocked & Startled

**Uncharted** by SClownZzZzZ

_.O.o.O._

_As the day went on I began to see that Allihya was not just another girl. She was this crazy, explosive nutcase that seemed to enjoy bending the rules and doing whatever she felt like doing no matter how many people objected to it. I mean, how many people do you know that would go up to the toughest kid in school and tell him off in front of half of the student body for someone they've never even met? Or chase after some scary girl's boyfriend and then attempt to become friends with her? Let's face it, Allihya Abenhypher was far from normal, and I was surprisingly becoming okay with it._

_Oh no, this doesn't mean that she's starting to grow on me right? No, of course not! This nutcase would never grow on anyone, especially not me…right?_

_Crap, it looks like this is much more complicated than I originally thought. Oh why did I have to sign up for that program? _

__.O.o.O.__

_Chapter Three: Shocked & Startled_

__.O.o.O.__

_Meanwhile: During Second Hour_

Rick, Gwen and Jack are inside of their English classroom sitting at their respective classes, bored out of their minds. Everyone in the class watches as their English teacher approaches the front of the classroom; she claps her hands, smiling about a mile wide. "Now class, since we just finished reading quite a hefty novel yesterday - all twenty-seven parts of 'It's Not Easy Being Gieke', I thought today we could talk about something simple. So today we're going to talk about our hopes and dreams. Who has a dream of theirs that they would like to share with the rest of the class?" the teacher asks her students as she scans the room for any raised hands. After finding none, she looks to the student in the front row who looks as if he's about to pass out as a result of a boredom overdose, "How about you Rick?"

Rick sighs, as he sits up in his seat, trying to hide the fact that he was slouching in boredom only a few moments earlier, "Well, I've always wanted to have a successful career and make a lot of money," he confesses.

To his surprise, the teacher erupts into laughter, "Haha, oh Rick. It's all very clear that you will most likely be a complete failure and never amount to anything; in fact you'll probably be living with your parents for the rest of your life," she states, drying a tear from her left eye due to all of the excessive laughter; she sniffs, "By the way, tell them I said hi."

Rick looks to the window only to find his parents pressed up against the glass waving at him; he groans as he slumps back down in his seat embarrassed as he tries to cover his face with his hands.

The teacher gazes at her other students, "Well now that that laugh-fest is over, who would like to share their dream next?" she asks the class; everyone looks around the room, scared out of their minds to speak, "Oh come on, speak up and tell us! Don't be shy!"

"Ooh! Ooh! Me! Me!" David Ottomas calls out from the back of the room, frantically waving his hand up in the air as if it were on fire, "Pick Me!"

The teacher smiles, "Very well then, what is your dream?"

David Ottomas springs out of his seat and jumps on top of his desk, "Teacher lady," David speaks up, "My dream is to marry the most beautiful and talented girl on this entire planet, GWEN BRADSHAW!"

Gwen face palms from her seat two rows up, "Oh gosh, not this again."

"For she may not know it now, but someday she will fall in love with me and become my wife, then there will be no escaping the Ottomas family tree! BWAHAHAHA!" David laughs evilly, before he begins break dancing on his desk. Around him, everyone watches confused out of their minds, as Gwen slumps down in her seat; trying to hide her face in embarrassment.

The teacher raises an eyebrow, "Young man, are you even in this class?" he asks David.

David Ottomas stops break dancing to answer her question, "Well uh, the thing about that is," David begins; he shifts his eyes from side to side before racing over to the open window and jumping out of it. "WHEE!" a loud crash is heard, "Oh hi Mr. and Mrs. Contrary!"

Everyone continues to stare at the open window in shock, the teacher turns to her students, "Well, I think that's enough for one day. Class is dismissed." The students cheer as they get up out of their seats and begin racing down the door at lightning speed. One girl stays behind and picks up her backpack before casually strolling over to Rick, who is still sitting at his desk in the same position that he was in previously.

Violet looks down at Rick, her eyebrow raised in attitude, as she continues holding onto the navy blue strap of her backpack, "Success? That's really all you want in the future?"

"Well that is a dream of mine," Rick states, not bothering to get up out of his seat to get his stuff, "Why? What's your dream?"

"I don't have one, because they're stupid," Violet answers, "Dreams are for losers who have nothing going for them in the present, so they make up these 'wishes' to make themselves think that things are going to get better for them in the future."

"Well you're just a pile of sunshine, aren't you?" Rick asks as he grabs his stuff and heads out the door; Violet follows after him.

"Look, I'm not saying that you're a loser for having a dream," Violet begins.

Rick stops in front of the lockers and turns to her, "Really?" he states, completely unaware of Allihya's presence at her locker behind Violet, "Because that sure sounds like that's what you're saying."

Violet rolls her eyes, "Look, all I'm saying is that I don't want to see you get hurt," Violet states, placing her hand on Rick's shoulder, "It's a tough world out there, and not everyone can be successful. Just keep your expectations low Rick, and you'll be fine."

Rick stares to stare at Violet, his facial expression looking as if it were saying 'what the heck are you talking about'? Rick shakes his head, "I can't believe you would say something like that to me!" The bell rings as Rick stomps his foot.

Violet looks up at the clock as she starts to step away from the lockers, "Sorry Rick, but I have to go to lunch. I'll meet you back here later!" she calls out before disappearing into the crowd of students.

Rick glares, "Yeah, you'll be here, but I don't think I will," he states as he opens up his locker and shoves his books inside of it. He slams the door of his locker only to find Allihya smiling and waving behind it, leaning up against the locker next to him, "Whoa!" he exclaims, jumping back extremely startled.

"Hey Rick!" Allihya greets, "Sorry if I scared you."

"No, it's alright," Rick answers, his hand still on his chest, confused at why his heart is still beating twice as fast, "Don't worry about it."

Allihya smiles and looks down at her shuffling feet, "Look, I know it's not any of my business but, I don't think you're a loser for having a dream. I don't think anyone's a loser for having a dream, in fact-" Allihya takes a step closer and leans forward, her face now only a few inches away from his. Allihya quickly scans the area before lowering her voice down to a whisper, "I think the real losers are the people that _don't_ have them," Allihya completes.

Rick watches as she slowly moves away from him, his face feeling hotter by the second; he watches as Allihya continues to back away from him. She stops to give him a small wink before she takes off down the hallway, leaving Rick speechless and alone.

Rick opens his mouth to speak, finds himself having trouble saying any words. After a few attempts, he finally closes his mouth as he continues to stare down the hall in silence. _"What is this girl doing to me?"_

_Meanwhile: In the Library_

Connor, Gavin and Ginger are sitting at one of the many wooden tables located in the library, each of them working on a different type of homework. Connor smiles when he notices Allihya walk into the library and take a seat down across from him. She reaches into her orange and white striped book bag and pulls out a folded up lime green piece of paper. "Hey guys! Check out this flyer that some girl named La Shawna gave me when I passed by the gym!" Allihya exclaims holding out the piece of paper for one of her friends to take. Gavin and Connor exchange nervous glances before Connor reaches out and takes it. He unfolds the piece of paper and begins to read it.

"Want to rock out and have the time of your life?" Connor reads, "Then come to the All School Dance this Friday at seven o'clock. Formal attire is required."

Allihya claps her hands in excitement, "Doesn't that sound like fun? We should go!" she exclaims, causing the table of girls next to them to shush her, "OH SHUSH YOURSELVES!" she screams; she smiles before slowly sitting back down in her seat, "So, are you guys going to come or what?"

"I'll pass, thanks," Ginger states, not even bothering to turn her attentions away from her homework. Allihya walks over to her.

"Come on Ginger, this dance is going to be great! You don't really want to miss it, do you?" Allihya asks, her elbows on part of Ginger's homework.

Ginger turns to Allihya, a glare plastered across her face, "Allihya, let me save you some time. Dances here are never fun for people like us, they are only fun for preps, jocks and people with no lives."

Allihya stands up, smiling, "Yeah, but that was before."

Ginger gives Allihya a look of confusion, "Before what?"

"Before I came here," Allihya answers; Ginger groans, "Look Ginger, just give me one chance and I promise that this dance will be the most fun that you have ever had."

Ginger looks down at the ground, second thoughts still racing through her mind, "Well…"

Allihya turns to her friends located across the table, "You guys will come with me to the dance, right?" she asks Connor and Gavin. They exchange glances with one another once more before turning back to Allihya.

Gavin smiles, "Sure, I'm in."

"Me too," Connor states, before looking down to finish reading the rest of the flyer, "Hey! It says here that if we bring dates we can get in for half the price!"

"Really?" Gavin says, looking over Connor's shoulder to see the words on the flyer for himself, upon seeing them he stands up beaming, "Sweet! I can finally build up the courage to ask Caryl out!"

Connor rolls his eyes, "Yeah, we'll see about that," he states, "You finally gaining up the courage to ask Caryl out is about as likely as me getting a date to the dance."

"Hey Connor, will you go to the dance with me?" Allihya asks him.

Connor sweat drops, "Uh, sure." He states, taken completely off guard. Connor turns around only to find Gavin glaring at him, his arms crossed in an 'I told you so' position. "Okay, maybe that was a bad comparison."

Allihya turns to Gavin beaming, "Don't worry Gavin, I'll help you ask Caryl to the dance," she volunteers.

Gavin raises an eyebrow in shock, "You will?"

Allihya nods, "Sure, I'm great at these kinds of things," she states before leaning back down on the table in front of Ginger, "I'm also good at convincing people to go to dances and have a good time."

Ginger sighs and closes her math book, a look of irritation still spread across her face, "Look, I don't care how many times you bug me about this, there is no way in the world that I will ever go to this dance with you!"

Allihya places a hand on her hip, her infamous smirk on her face, "Will you go to the dance with us?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"NO."

"Will you go with us now?"

"NO!"

"Now?"

"NO WAY!" Ginger screams as she grabs her book bag and storms out of the library, Allihya following close behind her.

_Three Hours Later_

"Will you go to the dance with us now?" Allihya asks for the one hundred and fifty-first time in a row. Ginger growls as she slams the door to her locker, the last bell of the day heard ringing throughout the hallways behind them.

Ginger turns to Allihya enraged, "If I go with you to the dance, will you PLEASE SHUT-UP?"

"No," Allihya answers sweetly, "But I will stop bugging you about it for the rest of the day."

Ginger glares at Allihya before exhaling in defeat, "Okay, fine. I will go to the dance with you, Gavin and Connor," she turns to Allihya, "Are you happy?"

"Yes," Allihya answers, doing a little dance around the room; she stops back in front of Ginger's locker, "I'm so excited! Just wait until everyone sees our matching dresses!"

Ginger straps on her backpack, giving Allihya a death glare, "No," she states.

Allihya begins her hands together, "Please Ginger, can we have matching dresses?"

Ginger glares at her once more as she takes off down the hallway, "NO."

Allihya speeds up to chase after her mentor, "How about now?" she calls after her; Ginger groans.

_The Next Morning_

Allihya is sitting on the front porch of her obnoxiously yellow house, sighing as she watches the white puffy clouds pass by above her, her little brother Abben watching next to her; she points to the puffiest cloud in the sky, "Look! That almost looks like Mr. Robinson's poodle," Allihya states, "Arf! Arf!" she barks.

Abben giggles, "It sure does," he says. Abben stands up to stretch his legs out, "I need some juice," Abben states before racing back into the house to retrieve some.

Allihya smiles and shakes her head, "Oh Abben and his juice, what am I going to do with those two?" she asks no one in particular, "And now back to my cloud watching!" Allihya exclaims, but something else catches her attention. It was a boy that was walking down the street. He was dressed in an all yellow newspaper boy outfit; Allihya watches as he walks up the path to their house; his movements seeming mesmerizing. He reaches into his newspaper bag and pulls out the paper; he is about to put it down when Allihya races over to him.

"Hey!" she calls out.

The boy stops and turns to her, a hint of uncertainty in his voice, "Hey," he answers back, "Do you live here?"

Allihya nods, "Yep, I'm Allihya, Allihya Abenhypher. And you are?"

The boy looks at Alllihya strangely, before slowly responding, "Justus…?"

Allihya smiles, placing a hand on her hip, "So you're unsure of your own name?" she asks.

The boy turns away from Allihya, having a hard time hiding the smile that is forming on his face; he finally gives up and turns to Allihya, giving a small laugh, "No," he says, shaking his head, "My name is Justus Landry and this-" Justus holds out the newspaper and hands it to Allihya, "-is your paper," he completes.

Allihya looks down at the newspaper, blushing at his cute gesture, "Thanks," she states, tucking the newspaper gently under her right arm; she looks back at him.

"You're welcome," Justus says, nodding in her direction before taking off down the side path.

Allihya reaches her hand out, taken aback by his sudden departure, "Wait!" she calls out after him, Justus turns around, surprised at how fast Allihya caught up to him. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a wad of money, "Here," Allihya states as she gives it to him.

Justus looks down at the pile of money in his hand before looking back up at Allihya, a look of confusion on his face, "What's this?" he asks.

"It's a tip," Allihya says, "You know, for delivering our paper."

"Oh," Justus replies, still starring at the wad of money in his hand as if it were a giant hairy tarantula, "No one's ever given me a tip before…" he says softly to himself.

"Yeah well, they must not have noticed how good of a job you did delivering their papers," Allihya says, both of her hands behind her back, shifting the weight of her body back and forth from her toes to heels in an attempt to hide the nervousness she is feeling at that very moment.

Justus looks up at her and smiles; placing the pile of money safely in his pocket, "Well I'm glad somebody did," he states, once again walking backwards down the side path, "So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" he asks.

Allihya nods, "Yes," she states, feeling as if her heart was about to pound out of her chest, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Great," Justus says, before bringing his hand up in a wave. Allihya beams and waves back, watching as he disappears down the street and off of the lot.

Allihya sighs, _"Why does every guy in this neighborhood have to be so darn attractive?" _

_Meanwhile: Down the Street_

Gwen and Jack are standing in front of the bus stop waiting for the school bus to finally round the corner and pick them up. Gwen sighs as she looks down at her silver and black wrist watch for the fifth time that minute, her foot tapping angrily against the pavement. "It's been fifteen minutes, where is that stinkin' thing?" she asks impatiently, physically straining her neck to check down the street. Jack pulls her back.

"Now, now, you wouldn't want a repeat of what happened last week when you did that in the street, now would you?" Jack asks her.

Gwen steps back forward, continuing to look down the street, "For your information, I'm not looking for the bus, I'm checking to make sure that David isn't following me again!"

Jack sighs and rolls his eyes, "When are you finally going to tell him that you don't like him?"

Gwen turns to Jack, looking behind him to make sure David isn't coming from the other direction, "I told you! I already did that and it didn't work! I don't know what else I can do to make that kid back off."

Jack raises his eyebrows, "Well, you could always file a restraining order against him, I heard those things work like magic." Gwen sighs and steps backward out of the street. "You know, I don't understand why you don't just go out with David. I mean, he's a nice guy and he's not _that_ ugly…well, for an Ottomas."

"I just can't go out with David," Gwen answers abruptly.

Jack turns to Gwen confused, "Why not?" he asks.

"Because," Gwen answers, gazing down at her shuffling feet, "I like someone else."

"You do?" Jack states, Gwen nods, "Who?" he asks, as the bus pulls up next to them.

Gwen looks up at Jack, having a hard time making eye contact with him; she sighs as she opens her mouth preparing to answer his question, "You."

The doors of the school bus open with a screech as Gwen quickly walks up the stairs and into the school bus, leaving a shocked Jack behind her.

"Oh," he states suddenly, gently nodding his head in an attempt to snap himself out of this shocked state, "That explains it," he says before climbing up the stairs of the school bus after her.


	4. Falling for the Newbie

**Uncharted** by SClownZzZzZ

_.O.o.O._

_When I got home from school that day I was far from happy. Apparently getting into a huge fight with your girlfriend over your hopes and dreams doesn't exactly make a guy feel like he's on top of the world, and why should it? My fight with Violet only made me see how little we have in common with one another and how different our goals are, that is, if Violet even has any. That wasn't the only thing that our fight made me realize, it also made me realize how hard I was falling for Allihya._

_Yes, I was literally falling for Allihya. (By literally, I mean I tripped down the stairs after trying to catch up with her in the hall). And no matter how hard I tried to fight it, I couldn't keep myself away from her. She was like the latest Sims game, she was so fantastic, but I couldn't have her because I was forced to settle with the pre-approved game that my parents got for me. But who was I kidding? I would never have her, there were just too many forces pushing us apart. The only thing I could do was to live each day hoping that my feelings for her would slowly fade away through time. Yeah, that sounds about right - All I had to do was avoid her for a few weeks, then I would stop thinking these things about her and everything would go back to normal. Because the last thing I needed in my life was a glimmer of hope that everything was going to turn out okay…_

__.O.o.O.__

__Chapter Four: Falling for the Newbie  
><em>_

___.O.o.O.___

Rick Contrary is sitting in his bedroom playing his usual morning video games as he waits for the bus to arrive. Above him, both of his parents are watching him like hawks. Feeling incredibly uncomfortable with the situation at hand, Rick gazes up at his parents raising an eyebrow, "Uh, what exactly are you guys doing?"

"Just making sure that you're handling that mouse responsibly son," Edward Contrary replies, not taking his eyes off of Rick, so he would be able to closely monitor his son's every move, "We wouldn't want a repeat of what happened last time, now would we?" he states, before pointing to a photo of Rick with his hand stuck to the mouse; Rick groans.

"I still don't know why you took a photo of it," he states, before watching the school bus stop in front of the side of his house. Rick races over to the door and puts on his backpack, "Well, I don't want to be late, see you guys later!" Rick exclaims as he races out of the door, not giving his actions a second thought.

Rick sighs as he reaches the outdoors, finally getting a chance to breathe. "Thank goodness that's over," he states before strolling over to the bus stop.

_Meanwhile: In the Cafeteria_

Ginger, Gavin and Connor are sitting at one of the tables in the school cafeteria, conversing with one another before classes begin. Allihya smiles and waves as she walks over to them, placing her orange and blue striped backpack on the table across from Ginger when she gets there. "Hey guys," Allihya greets as she takes a seat down in front of her backpack.

"Hey Allihya," Connor, Gavin and Ginger greet simultaneously.

"Hey," a voice speaks from an unknown location nearby.

Allihya scans around the area suspiciously before turning back to her three seated friends, "Hey did you guys hear that?" she asks.

Gavin nods, "Yeah, and it kind of sounded like it was coming from underneath the table."

Allihya looks down and sure enough, she finds Gwen Bradshaw crouched underneath their cafeteria table, "Gwen?" Allihya says a strange tone in her voice, "What are you doing under there?"

"Oh hey Allihya," Gwen states, as if she was not giving this unusual situation a second thought, "Don't mind me, I'm just playing hide and seek with uh, my sister."

Allihya gives her an unbelieving glare, "Right, and this has nothing to do with the fact that you've been avoiding Jack for the last two days?"

"Hey yeah, why are you avoiding Jack Gwen?" Ginger asks, sticking her head underneath the table as well, "Did he start telling those meat jokes again?"

Gwen shakes her head, "No, I just don't want to talk to him and-" Gwen looks at Ginger and Allihya, who are still positioned at either side of her, "WILL YOU TWO PLEASE GET OUT OF HERE?" Gwen exclaims, "I don't want anyone to know where I'm hiding, especially not-"

"Hey guys," Jack greets, stopping in front of the table. Allihya and Ginger quickly bring their heads out from underneath the table and smile at him, "Have you seen Gwen anywhere? I have something really important to tell her."

Allihya and Ginger exchange nervous glances with each other, "Gwen?" Allihya speaks up, "No, we haven't seen Gwen anywhere, we don't even know who you're talking about. Is she the chick with the brown hair?" she asks, causing a look of confusion to form on Jack's face.

He slowly shakes his head, "What are you guys talking about? What's wrong with-"

"Oh Gwen my darling!" David Ottomas calls out from across the room, he skips merrily over to the group, smiling when he approaches the table in glee. He looks around, "Where has my sweet love gone? I must sing to her the twenty-seven hundred songs of pure love. But first, I will read this poem that I wrote professing my true love for her," David says, pulling out a twenty foot long rolled up piece of paper from his jacket pocket.

"Ow!" Gwen cries out from underneath the table, the scroll of paper hitting her hand as a result of its unraveling.

"Gwen?" Jack states, lowering his head down to see her; Gwen gives a nervous laugh and waves, "What are you doing down there?"

Gwen sighs as she makes her way out from under the cafeteria table, rubbing the side of her left arm somewhat embarrassed by her caught actions, "Jack I-"

"Gwen! You're here!" David Ottomas exclaims racing her to Gwen and giving her a big smothering hug, "This is great! Now you can hear the declaration of my love for you!" David holds up the piece of paper and begins to read, completely oblivious of Gwen's consistent struggles to pull out of his grip, "Oh Gwen my love, with eyes of blue, an eternity, I wish to spend with you-"

"Gee David that's great," Gwen states, trying to push herself away from him, "Can you please let me go now?"

"Oh Gwen, Oh Gwen, you are so beautiful, when will you see, how much I love you so?" David continues, not bothering to look up from his scroll of paper. Gwen groans.

"When will this nightmare end?" she asks. The bell rings above her causing Allihya to raise an eyebrow seemingly impressed.

"Wow, perfect timing," Allihya states. The group of friends then walk into the hallway before parting their separate ways.

Gwen gives a sigh of relief as she watches David race over to his first hour class. "Thank goodness that's over," she says as she turns towards her math class. She steps back, startled by Jack's presence when she turns around, "Jack, what are you-? I-I have to go," Gwen says attempting to move around him.

Jack grabs her by the arm, "Oh no you don't!" he spins Gwen to face him, "What's going on? Why are you avoiding me?"

"Avoiding you?" Gwen repeats trying her best to keep her voice steady, "W-why would I possibly be avoiding you?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because of something you told me two days ago when we were at the bus stop?" Jack states, causing Gwen to turn a light shade of pink.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Gwen says, avoiding all eye contact with Jack as she glances down the hallway at the dispersing students, "I have to go to class now, I don't want to be late!" Gwen calls out as she races down the hallway.

"You can't avoid this forever Gwen! We're going to have to talk about this eventually!" Jack shouts after her.

Behind one of the side hallways, Gwen hears every word. _"I know," _she thinks to herself_, "I'm just not ready for it now, or for what it might do to our friendship…"_

_Two Hours Later:_

"You can do it Gavin, just go up to Caryl and ask her out, it's as easy as that," Allihya coaches her nervous, shaking friend who is standing with her in one of the side hallways, watching a girl that is presumably Caryl place her books into her locker ten feet away.

Gavin turns to Allihya, his voice filled with panic, "Are you sure this is going to work?" he asks, "What if something goes wrong? What if she says no?"

"She's not going to say no," Allihya states, putting her hands on Gavin's shoulders in an attempt to calm him down, "And even if she does, keep your head held high, because remember, you're a winner and if she doesn't see that then she's obviously not worth it," Allihya turns to him and smiles, "But don't worry, she looks like she knows a winner when she sees one."

Gavin looks to Allihya and smiles, "Thanks Allihya."

Allihya nods, "No prob. Now go boy, before all of the lunch kids start piling in!" Allihya exclaims before giving Gavin a gentle push forward.

Gavin, now only three feet away from his crush, sighs before walking over to her, "_Well, here goes nothing_," Gavin steps over to Caryl, stopping in front of her locker, "Hey Caryl," he greets.

Upon hearing him, Caryl smiles, turning her attention away from her opened locker, "Hey Gavin," she greets, "What's up?"

"What's up?" he repeats, "Uh-" Gavin looks over at Allihya who is making hand gestures for him to continue, "Um, are you going to the dance on Friday?"

"You mean the one that La Shawn is organizing?" Caryl asks him; Gavin nods, "Of course! She's such a good dance planner, I always have a great time at our school dances!"

"That's great," Gavin replies, "Anyway, I was just wondering if you know – you maybe wanted to go with me to the dance?"

Caryl's face lights up, "Really? Sure!" she responds, "I'm sure that will be twice as much fun as going by myself!" Caryl places the rest of her books in her locker and slams it shut; she waves to Gavin, "Call me tonight with the details. I'll see you tomorrow Gavin!"

Gavin sighs as she watches Caryl exit the hallway; Allihya comes up behind him and puts her arm around him, "See? What did I tell you? She's not an idiot, she said yes."

"I can't believe it," Gavin says, still in a state of shock, "She said yes. She actually said yes."

"Well why wouldn't she say yes? You're adorable," Allihya speaks as she looks up at the clock above them, "Now I suggest we race on out of here before the freshmen herd comes and tramples us."

Gavin nods, "Sounds good," he responds, "Except there's just one small problem."

"What?" Allihya asks him.

"I can't feel my legs," Gavin states, causing Allihya to move over and help him slowly walk out of the hallway.

_Lunchtime in the Cafeteria:_

Allihya, Ginger, Gavin and Connor are sitting at their usual table eating lunch. Allihya sighs as she watches a familiar black haired brown eyed hunk walk into the cafeteria, taking a seat across from his sporty girlfriend. Ginger looks up at her friend.

"You know, if it was anyone else but you, I would be telling them to give up on him, but you don't seem to be terrified of Violet at all," Ginger states, causing Gavin and Connor to nod in agreement.

Allihya sighs again lovingly, not bothering to take her eyes off of Rick, "Nothing could ever tear us apart," she states.

"Yeah, but nothing is exactly bringing you together either," Ginger adds to Gavin under her breath. "Maybe you should just try to stop thinking about him for a while."

"But isn't that the same thing as giving up?" Connor asks Ginger; she shakes her head.

"No, it's just taking a break. It doesn't mean that she has to stop liking him, it's just allowing her mind to rest for a while," Ginger answers.

Gavin smiles, "Like Allihya's mind ever rests."

_Meanwhile: Across the Cafeteria_

"Anyway, I just wanted you to know that I felt really bad about our fight yesterday," Violet states, gazing at her boyfriend from across the lunch table, who is starring off into space, looking as if his mind is elsewhere, "Rick? Are you even paying attention to a word I'm saying?" she asks.

Rick shakes his head and turns to her, "Huh?" Violet glares, "Uh, I mean of course I was paying attention. You know me, I'm Rick the extremely good listener."

Violet raises an eyebrow, "Right…" she states, a hint of disbelief in her voice. She shrugs, "Oh well. You know I could never stay mad at you," she says.

Rick watches mesmerized as Allihya gets up from her table and walks over to the lunch line, her arms and legs swaying in perfect motion with the rest of her body.

"Rick?" Violet interrupts his thoughts, "Rick didn't you hear me?"

Rick looks up at his girlfriend, "Huh?"

"I just said that I love you," Violet says, her face softening up a bit as she completes her statement once more.

Rick sighs, "I love you too Allihya."

Violet springs out of her seat in an instant, her face red with a mix of fiery and embarrassment, "WHAT?"

"I-I mean Violet," Rick corrects, standing up to try to prevent a scene from arising, "I love you Allihya-Violet!" he quickly corrects again.

Violet puts her hands on her hips, her face still fuming mad, "Who exactly are you thinking about when you are spending time with me?" she asks him.

Rick rubs the back of his head in embarrassment, not wanting to give the true answer to this question. Gwen walks by carrying a fork, "Now that's pretty obvious, don't you think?" she states as she passes by their table.

"That does it!" Gwen exclaims, rolling up her sleeves, "I think it's time I paid this 'Allihya' a little visit!" she states as she storms across the lunch room and over to Allihya's table. Seeing Violet approaching, Ginger nudges Allihya with her shoulder.

"Speak of the Grim Reaper…" Ginger trails off as Violet storms over to them.

Violet stops in front of Allihya, her face still red in anger, "You! You stay away from my boyfriend!" she exclaims, pointing directly at Allihya's face.

Allihya tilts her head in confusion, "Now which one is he again?" she asks.

Violet holds her arm out, pointing angrily across the lunchroom to Rick, who is sitting alone at their lunch table with his head in his hands.

Upon seeing him Allihya smiles, "Oh yeah, Rick," she says before turning her attentions back to Violet, "Sorry but I can't do that, Rick and I are friends."

Violet turns Allihya around, giving her a death glare, "Listen you! I've been working my whole life to build up this relationship with Rick and no snot-nosed little newbie twerp is going to ruin it for me! So stay away from Rick and I won't have to hurt you or ruin your reputation completely!" she warns.

Around Allihya, all of her friends are shooting fearful looks, Allihya just smiles and shrugs it off, "Wow, for a second there I thought you were serious," Allihya laughs, "It's a good thing we're such good friends Violet," she states, gently patting her shoulder sweetly; Violet glares at her even harder.

"For the last time Abenhypher, we are NOT friends. We never were and we never will be if you continue your friendship with _my_ boyfriend!"

Allihya nods as if she understands, "Right, and which one is he again?" she asks.

Violet growls before storming across the cafeteria and back over to her lunch table, her fists clenched in rage.

Allihya turns to her friends and laughs, "Haha, sucker. I know exactly which one he is," Allihya points to Gavin, "He's you, right?" she asks him.

Ginger and Gavin exchange glances with one another before Ginger speaks up turning back to Allihya, "Sometimes I think you play dumb just for the fun of it," she states.

Allihya nods, "Hey, I can't help it! It's just so fun irritating people!" she defends.

"Believe me, you have no idea," Gwen states, as she takes a sip of her drink behind them.

Connor gives Gwen a look of confusion, "I'm sorry but, who are you again?" Everyone at the table turns and looks at Connor, "What? I didn't get the chance to ask her this morning!" he exclaims.

Gwen smiles and waves, "Oh, I'm Gwen. Gwen Bradshaw and I'm-"

"Oh Gwen!" David Ottomas calls out from the other side of the cafeteria, still holding his super long poem tribute to her.

"-out of here!" Gwen completes, "See you later guys!" she shouts as she races out the door and into the hallway, with David following after her.

After their departure, Gavin turns back to Connor, "I still can't believe you didn't know who Gwen was."

"Hey don't blame him," Allihya defends, "It took me a long time to figure out who the new person was too," Allihya glances around the room before pointing across the table to Gavin, "That's you, right?" Everyone at the table face palms, "What?"

_Meanwhile: Across the Cafeteria_

Violet sighs as she plops herself back down in her seat, her arms folded in frustration. Rick looks up at her, his previous thoughts of Allihya completely interrupted, "So, how did it go?" he asks.

"Oh it went super," Violet replies sarcastically, "She says that she's going to back off and keep her distance away from you for the rest of her life."

"Really?" Rick asks, seemingly disappointed.

"Of course not!" Violet snaps from across the table; standing up as she feels her blood boil inside of her, "That girl is a nut! She doesn't understand boundaries at all! But she better hope that she stops running into you, because I have a feeling that the next time she tries to make a move, she'll end up in the hospital!" she shouts, as she slowly walks away from the table, mumbling under her breath, "Unbelievable, when will that girl finally quit?"

_And for some reason at that moment, I remember thinking to myself, 'hopefully never…'_


	5. Quit Trying to Figure Me Out!

**Uncharted** by SClownZzZzZ

_.O.o.O._

_As much as I hated to admit it, as the days went on I started to like Allihya a little more. Sure she was annoying and asked too many questions and punched Jake Malone in the face – but she was tolerable and kind of fun to be around (although it did get kind of annoying when she would bring somebody new to the lunch table everyday). Oh well, the important thing is that after all the time that I spent with Allihya, she still knew her place with me and I knew my place with her…I think. Were we friends? Not saying that I wanted to be friends with her, but sometimes I wondered to myself if she called me that when I was not around. I mean, she called Connor that and that was right after she met him, so I must at least have 'friend' status, right?_

_Ugh Ginger! Don't get caught up in something this stupid. Who cares what Allihya thinks of you? As long as she stays out of my personal life and out of my way everything should be fine…but what made me think that she would possibly do that…?_

_.O.o.O._

_Chapter Five: Quit Trying to Figure Me Out!  
><em>

_.O.o.O._

Allihya and Ginger are standing in front of their respective lockers packing up their backpacks for the day. Allihya smiles as she shuts the door of her flower sticker covered locker, swinging her backpack gently onto her back as she turns to Ginger, face beaming. "Hey Ginger I was thinking," Allihya begins, eyeing Ginger who is busy stuffing her physics textbook inside of her bag, "Do you want to come over to my house? You never met my parents before and I figured that maybe you should come and meet them so they don't think that I'm incapable of making female friends."

"No," Ginger coldly states, giving her locker door a slam as she heads towards the door. Allihya quickly races after her, a newfound look of confusion spread across her face.

"Why not?" she asks, puzzled.

Ginger walking, her eyes plastered on the double front doors, "I just can't okay?" she blurts out, "I'm busy."

Allihya scrunches her eyebrows, "Doing what?"

"Stuff," Ginger responds.

"Cool!" Allihya exclaims, bringing her hands together in glee, "We can do stuff together! What time should I come over?"

Ginger groans, "Just leave me alone," she says, storming through the double doors. Allihya watches as she disappears into the parking lot, leaving herself standing in the center of the main hallway alone. Seeing this, Connor gets up from his place in front of the main office and joins her.

"Huh, what's wrong with Ginger?" she asks in wonder, "I was just trying to be nice."

"Uh, Allihya? Word of advice," Connor speaks, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder before continuing on, "I wouldn't try to figure Ginger out if I were you," he advises.

Allihya turns towards him, her eyebrow still cocked, "And why is that?"

"Just don't," Connor warns, before giving a small wave goodbye and exiting the school, leaving Allihya once again alone.

"Hmm, don't try to figure Ginger out, huh?" Allihya says softly to herself, "This looks like a job for Allihya Abenhypher!" she shouts, giving her best fist-up superhero pose.

_An Hour Later:_

"So tell me again why we're hiding in the bushes in front of Ginger's house?" Gwen asks Allihya who is sitting crouched down next to her, a pair of jet black binoculars in her hands. Both of the girls are wearing solid black outfits with matching sunglasses.

"Because! This is the only way that I'll learn more about her!" Allihya responds, turning to the side with her binoculars, she screams when she spies a close-up of Gwen's face in the lens. Gwen nudges down the binoculars and glares, "Hehe, sorry," she apologizes.

Gwen shakes her hand, "You know if you wanted to learn more about her, maybe you should just ask her," she states.

"Nah, this way is more fun," Allihya replies, putting the set of binoculars back up to her eyes once more, "Besides, part of it is for the thrill." Allihya's eyes widen when she spies a figure that appears to be Ginger walking in the living room, "Ooh! Here she comes!"

The pair watch as Ginger walks over to her living room, carrying a small plastic container filled with animal crackers. She approaches a toddler wearing overalls that is playing next to a little toddler girl who has brown hair and pigtails.

Allihya picks up her binoculars and turns to Gwen, "Ginger has kids?" she asks, Gwen shushes her.

All of a sudden a little girl in a pink dress races into the living room, holding her finger up with her opposing hand. Allihya and Gwen watch as the girl runs over to Ginger, showing her the finger, which appears to be injured. Ginger kisses the injury and comes back with a band-aid.

"Man, what is this? The week of injuries?" Allihya comments, still gazing into the window of the modest looking one story house.

Gwen shrugs after squinting her eyes to get a better look, "Uh Allihya? I don't think those children are Ginger's kids, I think they're her siblings," she states.

"Siblings?" Allihya repeats, "But I have a little brother and never get him animal shaped treats or kiss and bandage up his boo-boos, that's my parents job!" Allihya exclaims.

"Well, maybe Ginger doesn't have any parents," Gwen concludes, causing Allihya to lean back, her hand up to her forehead in shock.

"No, that can't be it!" Allihya says, placing her binoculars gently onto the green grass that the pair is sitting on, "She has to have parents, why wouldn't she have them?"

Gwen leans forward slightly, her head tilted in realization, "I don't know," Gwen says, allowing her thoughts to run their course, "Maybe it's because they…died?"

Allihya looks down at the ground, she cannot speak. After a moment of silence she shifts her gaze back up to Gwen, grabbing a handful of grass with her right hand, "You knew about this, didn't you?" she says surprisingly calm. Allihya watches as Gwen slowly nods her head up and down.

"Yes."

Allihya sighs, "I'm sorry," she says, shaking her head, "I never should've dragged you out here."

Gwen scrunches her eyebrows, somewhat taken aback by Allihya's apology, "Don't feel sorry for me, feel sorry for her," Gwen says, nodding in the direction of their friend.

"And how exactly is feeling sorry for Ginger going to make things any better for her?" Allihya asks, "Do you think Ginger wants people to feel sorry for her? Her parents aren't coming back, no matter how many people tell her that they're sorry for her loss," Allihya explains.

Gwen looks down at the grass and smiles, placing her hand swiftly on top of the jet black binoculars before looking back up at her friend, "You're not like other people are you, Allihya?" she asks.

Allihya shakes her head, "You have no idea," she states.

_The Next Day_

Rick is standing in front of his locker with Violet breathing down his neck. He breathes a sigh of relief when the first morning bell rings and Violet turns to leave. "See you at lunch, Rick," Violet says, turning to give her boyfriend a wave goodbye.

"Yeah, see you," Rick says back, not bothering to turn around. All of a sudden Rick looks up, a girl wearing full length pink pocketed cargo pants and a silver and black tank top catching his eye.

"See you at the dance La Shawna!" Allihya smiles. Rick watches as Allihya swerves around, making her way down the main hallway. He didn't know why, but he suddenly had an urge to follow her.

Ricks steps forward, slamming his locker shut as he begins to make his way down the hallway. He stops, Violet's voice ringing in his mind.

"_Rick! What are you doing?!"_ the angry voice of his overly controlling girl states, _"I told you to say away from that Allihya girl! She is nothing but trouble!"_

Rick briefly shakes his head before continuing down the hall after Allihya, _"I know, that's why I'm following her." _

He races down the hallway, the dozens of students around him causing him to lose sight of Allihya. After a few minutes of struggling to see over half of the basketball team, Rick sighs, his shoulders positioned in an "I give up" slouch. "Great," he says sarcastically, "Now I'll never find her."

"Never find who?" a voice chimes next to him.

Rick screams, hand on his chest as he quickly turns around trying to regain his composure. There, standing before him, stood none other than Allihya Abenhypher herself. Rick begins to stutter, "Oh, uh-uh no one!" he quickly answers her, causing Allihya to give a small laugh.

"Well you sure fooled me! I definitely thought you were looking for someone, Violet maybe?" Allihya suggests, her eyebrow cocked in sassiness; Rick shivers.

"Ugh, don't remind me," Rick groans. Allihya giggles, the sounds of her laugh causing Rick to tense up a bit, "Huh, uh…yeah," he adds.

Allihya nods, the smile not leaving her face, "So uh, are you going to the dance tomorrow? I heard it's going to be really fun."

Rick scrunches his eyebrows, "Oh yeah? Who said that?" he asks.

"Me."

Rick steps back, "Ah," he states, looking at the ground for a moment before turning back to face her, "Trust me, those are dances are way more fun without a clingy girlfriend watching your every move."

"Well if you don't like how clingy she is why don't you just break up with her?" Allihya asks, acting as though this was the simplest solution in the world.

Rick shuffles his feet, "Because-I can't-Because my parents, you see they're just really and she's so-" Rick sighs, "Long story short, it's not that easy," he says.

"Things are only as hard as you make them out to be," Allihya says, making her way over to the doorway, "But if you ask me, I wouldn't stay with someone who makes me unhappy and neither should you," she explains, her hand on the doorknob. "Trust me, the moment you take control of your life is the moment it stops sucking so much. You just haven't learned that yet," Allihya says, walking into the classroom; the door slamming shut behind her.

Rick stands in silence, contemplating all of what that crazy nutcase just said; his face flushed. "This is not going to be pretty," he states.

_Lunch Time in the Cafeteria:_

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" La Shawna says from her place on the center stage in the very back of the cafeteria, holding a microphone in her hands; everyone continues talking.

Seeing this, Allihya plops her hands firmly down on the table, "HEY! EVERYBODY SHUT-UP! LA SHAWNA IS TALKING!" she shouts.

The cafeteria is silent as La Shawna gives her a small nod, "Thank you, Allihya," she acknowledges the young girl, "Now as you know, today is the last day of spirit week so to celebrate we're going to play a game. Since we the freshmen and sophomores already participated yesterday, today the upperclassmen are going to be competing against each other," she explains, "That being said, I need two groups of juniors to volunteer to go on this scavenger hunt. Do I have any volunteers-hey!" La Shawna exclaims as David Ottomas pushes her out of the way and grabs a hold of the microphone.

"Before we continue on with this crazy charade I have something to say to a very special lady of mine, Ms. Gwendelyn Bradshaw-"

"Oh geez," Gwen states from her seat next to Allihya.

David continues, "But instead of simply asking her this, I'm going to do it - _through_ _song_!" David beams, causing Gwen to slam her face down on the tabletop in a whimper. David Ottomas takes out a guitar and starts to strum it badly, "OH GWEN! YOU ARE SO PRET-TEE," he sings out of tone, everyone in the cafeteria distressfully covering their ears with their hands, "WON'T YOU PLEASE GO TO THE DANCE WITH ME?!"

"Alright buddy, it's time to go," Caryl says, pushing him off of the stage.

"But I was just about to-" David starts to explain.

"I know, I know, just save it for later," Caryl says, giving La Shawna back her rightful spot on the center stage.

La Shawna turns to the others and smiles to the crowd, "So, who wants to go on the scavenger hunt?" she asks them.

"Ooh! Ooh! I do!" Allihya says, bouncing up and down in her seat.

"I do too!" a boy shouts from behind her. Allihya turns around only to find Justus smiling, waving his hand in the air.

"Justus!" she calls out excitedly, "I don't know you went to school!"

The paperboy smirks, "Of course I go to school Allihya, it's punishable by law if I don't," Justus explains, causing Allihya to blush a little.

She laughs, "I know that," she explains, "I just didn't know that you went to school _here_."

"Oh, yeah, well I do that too."

La Shawna glances down at Allihya and Justus who are standing near the center stage, "Alright, so we have two members for Team A, we need just one more volunteer," she states, "This person has to be a junior."

"Ooh Ginger! Go on the scavenger hunt with us!" Allihya turns to the black short haired girl.

Ginger raises an eyebrow, her arms in the classic "not impressed" position, "What are you, crazy? I'm not participating in this! The whole school will laugh at me! _Especially _if we don't win!"

"And that's why we have nothing to worry about! Come on bestie!" Allihya exclaims, grabbing Ginger by the arm and dragging her up onto the stage alongside Justus.

Upon seeing them, La Shawna smiles, "Alright, so we have our three groups. The winner of the scavenger hunt will get to be first in line at the buffet tomorrow at the dance."

"Sweet! Food!" Allihya shouts; everyone on stage stops and looks at her strangely; she shrugs, "What?"

La Shawna shakes her head quickly before continuing, "Anyway, here are your list of clues," La Shawna states, handing each of the teams a set of clue cards, "Whoever finds the most items on the list wins."

Ginger nudges Allihya in the shoulder, "Who are we playing against?" she asks, Ginger looks over only to find Violet and her team of cronies behind her, "Oh geez."

"You'll have thirty minutes to collect as many of the things on the list as possible! Is everybody ready?" La Shawna asks, holding up a horn.

"Yes!" Allihya shouts.

"Yes," Justus says.

"No," Ginger groans.

La Shawna sounds the horn, "Begin!" she exclaims, everyone watching as the three teams exit the cafeteria and into the main hallway of the school.

Allihya, Justus and Ginger are standing nearby the front of the office; Ginger tears into the clues. "It says here that we're supposed to find something that looks like a-"

"Found it!" Allihya exclaims, stuffing a clock into the brown burlap sack.

"How did you find it already? I haven't even finished reading the clues yet!" Ginger exclaims; Allihya laughs.

"Ginger, trust me, we don't need clues, it's all in here," Allihya states, pointing to the side of her head as she says this. "Now come on! We have to get the giant orange from Mr. Mullaney's room!" she says, heading towards the mathematics wing.

Ginger turns to Justus, a confusion expression spread across her face, "Do you have any idea where she's getting this from?" she asks him.

Justus shrugs, "I don't know, but at this point I say we just go with it," he says, nodding as they both race after her.

_Twenty-five Minutes Later:_

"Well we found everything on the list," Justus says, placing one of the green recycle bins into the now overflowing burlap sack.

Ginger nods not taking her eyes off of the piece of yellow paper that she is holding out in front of her body, "Yeah, but I still can't figure out why they gave us this map," Ginger says, scanning over the map of the school with her eyes.

"Hey, check it out! There's a mystery item listed on the back of this sheet!" Allihya exclaims, pointing to the backside of the scavenger hunt list, "I bet that's what we're supposed to be looking for," she explains.

"If it's a mystery item than it must be worth a lot of points," Justus concludes, "We better find it."

Ginger continues looking down at the yellow sheet of paper, the stopwatch count which reads less than five minutes on her watch causing her to panic a little, "I'm looking and I'm not seeing it! I'm telling you, it's not on the chart!"

Allihya steps forward, her hands rested against her hips in a stance, "It's not on the chart huh?" she states, eyebrow cocked, "So, I suppose it's uncharted."

Ginger sighs, throwing her arms up in frustration, "Yes it's uncharted. There are you happy? This whole thing is uncharted!" she exclaims.

Allihya smiles, "I like uncharted," she states, her voice surprisingly innocent, "It rhymes with farted."

"And how exactly is that going to help us find this super secret mystery item?" Ginger asks, finding herself losing impatience for this girl who claims to be her friend.

"Because if it's not on the chart that means that the item isn't usually in the school and if the item is not in the school then it must be inside of the trashcan near the football field!"Allihya exclaims.

Ginger scrunches her forehead, "Say what?!"

"Come on guys! I know exactly what they're looking for!" Allihya shouts, skipping towards the school's football field, leaving her two friends puzzled behind her.

"Did you follow any of that thought process?" Ginger asks Justus.

Justus shrugs, "She's crazy, I don't think there was a thought process," he says, walking after Allihya, "But hey, if she's nuts, we might just have a chance at winning this thing!" Ginger watches as Allihya comes back from outside carrying a bright yet surprisingly dusty orange cone.

"Come on guys! We have a scavenger hunt to win!" she shouts, making her way towards the cafeteria. Ginger sighs, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" she says, following after her team.

_A Few Minutes Later:_

La Shawna squeezes the tiny red rubber ball on the end of her horn, sounding the horn into the audience inside of the cafeteria. "And that is the end of the scavenger hunt! Let's see how our teams did!" she exclaims, making her way towards the opposite end of the stage towards the third group.

"Team C," she says looking into their large burlap sack, "How did you do?" she asks.

Jake Malone looks at his team and shrugs, "Pretty good," he states, "We managed to find thirteen items, but then we got hungry and went to Taco Bell," he says, rubbing his stomach in satisfaction, "That was one good half-and-half burrito."

La Shawna steps away from them, a look of fear spread across her face, "Well, okay then," she states, stopping back slightly creeped out. She turns to the second group, who has Violet as head, "Team B, how about you?" she asks.

"We did fantastic, we found every single item on the list," Violet concludes, speaking loudly to make sure that everyone could hear her. Ginger rolls her eyes.

"Gee that's great, Violet," La Shawna says, peeking into their sack to take a look at the items that they collected, "But you guys didn't get the mystery item," she concludes, walking over to the Team A in the process.

Violet scrunches her eyebrows in confusion, "Mystery item?!" she exclaims, angrily stomping her foot, "The clue for it was so vague! There's no way that anyone could have possibly found that-"

"Found it!" Allihya shouts, holding up the dusty bright orange cone in the air.

La Shawna smiles, handing the three members of Team A passes, "Congratulations! Team A wins!" she shouts, bouncing up and down a little.

"Ginger we did it!" Allihya shouts, wrapping her arms around Ginger in a celebratory hug, "We are awesome!"

Ginger looks up at Allihya confused, "We?" she repeats.

_As Allihya was hugging me, I could feel a weird feeling creep into my stomach. And at that moment I realized that I had gone too far. I was now permanently stuck with her, and the strange thing was, I think I actually liked it…_


	6. The Third Time's No Charm

**Uncharted **by SClownzZzZz

_.O.o.O._

_Today is the day of the Annual All-School dance. The whole time I was getting ready for it, I kept thinking about what Allihya had told me the previous day about taking control of my life. I always wanted to do things for myself, but as far as I could remember my parents have monitored everything I do. In order to get some independence, I would have to rebel against them, and I'm not sure I was ready for that yet, and I definitely wasn't prepared to shake things up with Violet – that girl can be really scary. _

_But then there was Allihya. Let's face it, she was the girl I really liked. But how much would I be willing to face to get what I wanted? Sure, she wasn't afraid of Violet – at least, didn't seem like she was – but liking her was risky and if anyone ever found out the truth, it could be trouble. Especially since Violet seems to think that the "I love you" catastrophe was just a mere slip-up . If only she knew how wrong she really was. _

_Unfortunately, I am having a hard time keeping this a secret. And if I don't act soon, I may be losing Allihya to some girlfriend-less Joe and there I'll be, stuck in the error of my ways with Violet once again. Oh crap, someone please tell me, how do I get out of this mess?!_

_.O.o.O._

_Chapter Six: The Third Time's No Charm_

__.O.o.O.__

Allihya is standing in front of Ginger's brown shuttered, tan bricked, townhouse style home, her hand on the button, vigorously ringing the doorbell.

Inside, Ginger groans, "Just a minute!" she shouts, rushing to find a comfortable area to place her little sister, Georgia, in. She finally settles on the yarn throw-rug, placing her sister down before swinging the front door open.

"Oh," Ginger states, her face dropping a little, "It's you."

"Why of course it's me silly! Who were you expecting, Jake Malone in a too-too?" Allihya questions, giving a smile.

Ginger scrunches her eyebrows in confusion, "What?"

"Never mind," Allihya says, pushing Ginger out of the doorway to allow herself entry, "Now let's get ready for the dance!"

_.O.o.O._

Ginger sighs as she sits crouched on the ledge of her bathtub, watching as Allihya empties her make-up bag onto the floor, scrounging through its contents to find the perfect colors. "Allihya, I must warn you, I'm not exactly easy to 'pretty up'," Ginger states, her friend looking up at her.

"What do you mean by that?" Allihya asks, taking out a tube of mascara.

"What I'm saying is, it's going to be almost impossible to make me look decent," Ginger replies, eyeing the make-up in Allihya's hands. Allihya waves in a brush-off.

"Pish-posh, you already look good! This is just so you look _irresistible_," Allihya adds, unscrewing the cap of the mascara and placing it gently on Ginger's eyelashes.

Ginger smiles, "If you say so," she says, doing her best to keep still. "Hey, wasn't Gwen supposed to meet up with us? I thought you said you were bringing her with you."

"I was, but when I went over to her house she started freaking out about running into Jack. She's not sure if she wants to go anymore. She doesn't want to risk getting rejected."

"She can't avoid him forever," Ginger states, watching as Allihya switches to her other eye.

"I know," Allihya says, "But by the looks of it, she's sure going to try," she completes, stepping back to admire her work.

"Well…?"

Allihya nods in approval, seemingly satisfied, "You look good," she states, placing the makeup back into her small pink duffle bag with the yellow polka dots, "Now let's go get the guys."

_.O.o.O._

"Hey Allihya, I just wanted to tell you that you're really pretty and clever and you just make me so happy. Will you go out with me?" Rick asks, giving a smile. Rick groans, placing his hands in front of his face in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I have a girlfriend. I shouldn't have asked you that. I am such an idiot!"

Rick sighs as he stands in front of the bathroom mirror, gazing at his own reflection, a pathetic look on his face. "Oh what's the use? Even if I did break up with Violet, there's no way that I would be able to ask out Allihya. I'll be stuck this way for the rest of my life!"

The doorbell rings, causing Mrs. Contrary to shout up the stairs to her son. "Rick! Violet's here!"

Upon hearing this, Rick groans. "Let's get this stupid dance over with," he states.

"Hey sweetheart," Violet says standing in the middle of the foyer, her long, shiny green dress flowing down, barely touching the floor. She struggles to give a smile, "You look great."

"Thanks," Rick answers not bothering to look up. "Let's go," he says, grabbing her by the arm and leading her out the door. The door clicks shut.

"WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Violet shouts turning to him in rage, slapping Rick across the face.

"Oww!" Rick shouts, rubbing the side of his aching face, "What was that for?"

"You were supposed to be ready five minutes ago! Now we're going to be late!" Violet shouts. She had clearly snapped, "If I miss the queen nominations for this, you are in so much trouble!"

"Like you'd have a chance at winning," Rick mutters under his breath.

Violet narrows her eyes at him, "What was that?"

"Nothing," Rick states, sighing as the two of them make their way down the driveway. "Let's just go," he says, opening the door to his car and stepping in. _"This is going to be a long night."_

_Meanwhile, at the Dance…_

Allihya, Ginger, Gavin, Caryl, and Connor are standing in the entrance of their high school, staring in awe at the sight of the auditorium around them. The theme, 'shipwrecked' written on a giant white banner hanging in front of them, a realistic looking wooden boat jutting out of the side of the wall, holding the refreshments which were themed to match. The walls are decorated with yellow Christmas lights, spelling out the name of their school. Allihya, dressing in a pale pink sleeveless dress smiles as she races over to the buffet table, grabbing a few lightly sprinkled cupcakes. She gives one to Connor. "Isn't this neat? La Shawna did such a great job with decorations!"

"I know," Ginger says, walking over to them wearing a short sapphire blue dress; her arms crossed, "Even I'm impressed."

"Wow, Ginger's actually impressed by something? This is new," Justus says, standing behind the four of them. He gives them a wave, "Sorry I'm late, the line to get in was pretty bad," he says, eyeing the entrance door. He turns back to them, noticing something is a little off, "Hey, where's Gwen?"

"She bailed," Allihya answers, taking a handful of pretzels, "She was too afraid she'd run into Jack."

Justus nods, "Ah. Funny, I always thought she'd be more afraid of David."

"So did I," Gavin adds.

La Shawna smiles as she walks up onto the stage, grabbing a microphone from the DJ. "Greetings everyone and welcome to the Twelfth Annual All School Dance! As you can probably tell from all of the decorations around us, this year's theme is 'shipwrecked'! This is just a reminder that nominations for the 'shipwrecked' king and queen are now open and will remain so until the last half hour of the dance! So please drop your nominations into the boxes so that we can elect our happy couple and watch as they join in the traditional dance during the last slow dance of the night!" La Shawna states, stopping to take a breath of fresh air, "Well, I think that's it. Please remember to turn all lost items into the main office and have a fantastic night!" She says, stopping to turn off the microphone. Everyone claps.

"Wait! WAIT!" David Ottomas shouts, racing towards the stage and grabbing the microphone from La Shawna, "Everyone please vote for Gwen and I so that she can quit denying her undying love for me! Thanks!" He says jumping off of the stage into the crowds before security can catch him.

The table groans, "_Every time_."

"Gwen?" Allihya states, picking up the white tablecloth next to her and peeking underneath the giant ship at her friend, "It is you! I thought you weren't going to come."

"Yeah, well, I changed my mind," Gwen admits, stepping out from underneath the table, smoothing out her orange dress a little, adjusting the giant bow in the middle. "Just let me know if you see Jack," she states.

Allihya nods, "Alright," she agrees, "But just to warn you, I'm probably not going to be taking my eyes off this buffet table any time soon," she says, cramming a few anchor-shaped cookies into her mouth. "Mmm, cinnamon."

"Hey Allihya, check who's at the doorway," Ginger speaks up, giving her friend a quick, sideway nudge.

"If it's not more of these cookies, I'm not interested," Allihya replies, biting into another cinnamon anchor. She stops when she notices who Ginger is pointing at. "Rick?" she says, eyeing the black haired super hunk that is standing near the entrance in a black tuxedo, Violet clenching onto his arm. "Well, may as well go over there and say hi-hey!" Allihya shouts, Ginger pulling her back.

"Are you crazy? Violet will kill you!" Ginger hisses through her teeth.

Allihya rolls her eyes, "Psh, like I'm afraid of Violet. Besides, there's nothing wrong with being friendly. That's how society teaches us to make friends."

"And I think Violet's made it very clear that she is not interested in being your friend," Ginger comments.

"You did too and look what happened," Allihya points out, eyeing the pair, who is now heading straight towards them. "See? Obviously they want to talk!" Allihya says, giving a big, friendly wave, "HELLO MY GOOD FRIENDS!"

Violet stops walking, her eyes narrowing as she spies Allihya gesturing, pulling Rick back towards her, who cannot seem to keep he eyes off of the black-haired blue eyed girl. "Come on Rick, let's get away from those crazies."

"Just a sec Violet, maybe we should say hi before we leave," Rick says, smiling dumbfounded at the teenage girl.

"No!" Violet shouts, pulling Rick back. "Trust me, I know what she's after and it's not good."

"Hey Rick! Rick!" Allihya shouts as she continues frantically waving her hand. Allihya sighs as she watches Violet pull Rick towards the opposite end of the gym, her smile fading as she places her hand down, Rick disappearing out of sight. "I guess it's just not the right time."

Behind her, Ginger stands shaking her head, her arms crossed. "I guess that just goes to show you, you can't change the ways of the school."

"Yeah…" Allihya starts to agree. All of a sudden she stops; the meaning of the words finally absorbing into her brain, "Hey, wait a minute, what is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that as much as you want to change things here, you can't. The school is stuck in its ways Allihya and the sooner you realize that, the sooner you can move on from Rick and prevent yourself from getting hurt."

"You mean to tell me that you haven't learned anything from this week from my being here?" Allihya asks, narrowing her eyebrows at her friend, "Haven't you learned anything about life?"

"Learn anything about life from you?" Ginger states, hands on her hips, "What the heck are you talking about?"

"What I'm saying is, don't you ever want to throw your hands up in the air and admit that you just don't care? Don't you ever just stop thinking and do something crazy because you can?" Allihya asks, her eyes shining as she turns back towards Ginger, giving a small twirl, "Do you ever dance in the middle of a crowded freeway and look your fears straight in the eye and fart in their faces? Do you ever do something so shocking that no one-not even you were expecting it?"

Ginger scrunches her forehead, "No," she answers, "Who would want to do that stuff anyway? It doesn't make any sense! It's stupid and reckless and crazy! It's not right!"

Allihya smiles, fanning out her dress a bit, "Then obviously, you my friend, have never lived."

Ginger groans, "Stop trying to teach me things! I'm the one that's supposed to be teaching you."

"Teaching me what? How to live my life like a mindless drone and never question anything in my existence, constantly allowing other people to tell what to do and what to like and who I should hang out with, never thinking for a moment that maybe the way things are isn't the way they should be?" Allihya questions, biting into a chocolate covered pretzel stick with a stance.

Ginger stops and stares at her friend. She's wasn't buying it. "You're a crazy nutcase Allihya."

Allihya smirks, "Maybe," she states, "Or maybe I'm the only person in this school that has the guts to spark a change."

Ginger watches as Allihya grabs a strawberry from the table, her world around her moving in slow motion, Alllihya's words sinking into her soul…

_Maybe Allihya was right, maybe things needed to change. The problem was, I was so used to living like this, I forgot what it was like to live in a school where nerds conversed with jocks and emos and preps ate lunch side-by-side. Okay, maybe that last part never actually happened, but you get what I mean…this girl wasn't just going to stand by and take things. She was out for change, and she meant business._

__.O.o.O.__

"I'm really glad you came to the dance with me, Caryl," Gavin says, smiling as the two of them continue to slow dance in the middle of the auditorium.

Caryl smiles as well, nodding in agreement before gently placing her head on his shoulder, "I am too."

Nearby, Allihya is beaming, seemingly pleased by what she caused.

"I still can't believe you got Gavin to ask Caryl out," Ginger says, gazing at the couple.

"Yeah, it's about time," Connor adds, taking another sip of the orange pineapple punch. "Now if you excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom," Connor informs them, giving a wave before taking off down the hallway.

Gwen grabs another cookie and takes a bite, "Well, all-in-all, I'd say this dance went pretty well," she states turning towards her friend, "Not bad, Abenhypher."

Allihya nods, popping a cheddar cheese cube into her mouth as she eyes a shadowy figure stepping towards them, "Hey, isn't that Jack?"

Upon hearing his name, Gwen spits out her punch in terror. "Jack?" she repeats, "Oh no!" she cries, desperately looking for a place to hide.

"Calm down Gwen," Allihya says, grabbing her friend gently by the arm, "Maybe he just wants to say hi."

"Allihya, I've been avoiding him for a week, I'm sure he wants to say a whole lot more to me than just hi," she says. Cringing as Jack makes his way towards them. He walks by the DJ booth, the lights of the multi-colored disco call making his white tux coat flash all the colors of the rainbow.

"Thank goodness he's wearing black pants," Allihya comments to herself; trying to shield her eyes from his colorful-ness. Gwen slowly moving her body away from hers as Jack approaches after previously making eye contact with her from across the fog-filled room.

Jack stops in front of Gwen, not saying a word.

"Look Jack, it's okay. You don't have to say anything," Gwen speaks up, trying to cover up the silence, "It's alright that you don't like me like that – I-I didn't expect you to," she sighs, trying her best to look up at him, "I just hope we can still be friends."

Jack stands there in silence for a moment, before softly shaking his head.

"We can't be friends anymore, Gwen."

Gwen steps back, seemingly heartbroken by this statement, her gaze drifting to the floor, "Oh."

Jack steps forward, eyes shining as he gently shakes his head, "Because I'm never going to be able to think of you just in that way again," He completes, smiling as he grabs Gwen's hand with his own.

Gwen looks down, feeling him give her right hand a gentle squeeze. She looks back up at him, tears forming in her eyes, "Jack…?"

"Come here," Jack says, wrapping his arms around Gwen's delicate frame, smiling as he pulls her towards him, kissing her softly on the lips. The look of shock spread across Gwen's face slowly disappearing, as she wraps her arms around Jack, kissing him back.

Nearby, Allihya and Ginger continue to stand guard by the buffet table, watching the scene unfold around them. Allihya making weird hand gestures trying to figure out what the crap just happened.

She turns towards Ginger, a look of confusion still struck on her face, "Umm…what?"

Next to her, Ginger shakes her head, seemingly dumbfounded by the whole situation. "I don't know either," she shrugs.

Gwen smiles as they retreat, moving away from Jack a bit so that she can get a good look at his face. "Well that's a weird way to tell me that you just want to be friends."

Jack gives a small laugh, holding Gwen close to him once more in a hug, "Just promise me you won't try to run and hide from me anymore."

Gwen sighs lovingly as she places her hands gently on her boyfriend's back, "I won't."

"And now it's time for the event you've all been waiting for!" La Shawna's voice rings from the stage, causing Gwen and Jack to pull away a bit to see what's up, Allihya and Ginger walk up and join them, "It's time to elect the king and queen of this year's dance! Can I get a drum roll, please?" she asks, nodding to Luc Smith, who is seated in front of his drum next to her. He gives her a drum roll, "This year's king of the dance is…" she opens up the sealed blue envelope and reads the name aloud, "Rick Contrary!"

Rick steps forward in the crowd, confused, "What?"

Next to him, Violet beams, jumping up and down in excitement, "Oh I knew you'd win!" she says, pushing Rick towards the stage, "Now get up there and make me proud!"

Rick sighs as he slowly climbs up the steps, his mind racing a mile a minute as he joins La Shawna onstage, feeling his heart beating frantically with every step.

La Shawna smiles, "Congratulations, Rick," she states, before turning her attention back to the crowd of eager-looking students in front of her, "And this year's queen is…"

Rick rolls his eyes as he continues to stand up onstage, his arms clasped in front of his body, "_Oh boy, here it comes. Violet Jacquet, the girl I'm going to be stuck with for the rest of my life…_"

"Allihya Abenhypher!" La Shawna announces, upon opening the sealed pink envelope. The crowd cheers, as Rick opens his mouth up in amazement.

"Oh my gosh, you won!" Ginger says, patting her friend on the back, "Normal people never win this thing!"

"Which explains why Allihya won," Justus whisper completes in Ginger's ear; she turns around and smiles at him.

"Allihya? Allihya, where are you?" La Shawna shouts into the microphone, scanning the crowd, "Where's our queen?"

"I'm right here, La Shawna!" Allihya shouts, smiling as she makes her way onstage, tripping over a few power cords and knocking over Luc Smith in the process; she turns to him apologetically, "Hehe, sorry."

Allihya walks onto the stage, stopping when she takes her place standing next to Rick. He turns his head slightly upon sensing her presence. "I heard you won queen of the dance," he says.

Allihya shrugs, giving a small laugh as she turns back, "I don't know how," she replies.

"People like you."

"Oh yeah?" Allihya states, feeling herself blush a bit, "Well I heard people like you too."

"Where did you hear that from?" Rick asks.

"Me."

Rick steps back, a shiver going up his spine. "_Did she just indirectly say that she likes me?"_ He wonders to himself.

"And now for the traditional king and queen dance!" La Shawna says, placing down the microphone as she turns to the two of them, "Whenever you're ready, guys."

Allihya and Rick nod, as Rick walks over to Allihya, holding out his hand to her. "Would you do me the honor of accompanying me in this dance?" he asks.

"Whatever you say, Contrary," Allihya beams, taking Rick's hand.

Below them, Violet is fuming. She watches as the two of them walk onto the dance floor and begin to slow dance, their swaying in unison making her feel as though she would vomit. "I'm watching you sister, don't you dare try anything with _my_ man."

"You're really good at this, you know that?" Allihya says, lowering her voice to a whisper, completely unaware of the fact that the whole school is watching them.

"No," Rick shakes his head, nervously trying to adjust his hands on her back. The longer they danced together, the harder it got for him to gaze back at her. She was two inches away from him, but he never felt further away from his goal.

Sensing him shaking, Allihya taps him gently on the right shoulder, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," Rick says, holding onto her a little tighter, "_Nothing._"

Allihya leans forward, answering back in a whisper, "Good." She states, staring into his big brown eyes, as the pair leans closer and closer, the gap between their lips closing.

"And that's all the time we have today, I hope you all enjoyed the dance!" La Shawna shouts over the loudspeaker, causing Allihya and Rick to reluctantly stop, a few centimeters short.

"Come on Rick, let's go home!" Violet shouts, rushing over and grabbing her boyfriend by the arm, pulling Rick away from her.

"Hey!" the pair shouts in unison as she does so.

Allihya sighs in sadness as she watches Violet drags Rick towards the exit away from her; Rick sighing as he eyes Allihya's figure from across the room as well, watching as she stands farther and farther away from him.

"_Two centimeters more and I would've done it…I would've changed everything."_


	7. Etiquette (by Allihya)

**Uncharted **by SClownzZzZz

_.O.o.O._

_It had only been a few days since the Annual All-School dance, and I was still in shock that it hadn't been a total train-wreck like I had originally thought. I still can't believe that so many people had gone, and that Allihya had somehow convinced me to set foot in our school on a Friday night. As much I had hated to admit it, I had to give that girl credit, she was out for change – I just wish that she wouldn't try to change me. After all, I didn't need changing! I was fine with the way my life turned out and always will be…right? _

_Ugh Ginger, don't question yourself! That's exactly what Allihya wants! And who's to say that girl has any sort of control over your life? I mean, sure, she did force me to step out of my comfort-zone a little but-but I wanted to! Yeah, maybe I wanted to go to that dance all along. And so what if she did push me to go, it's not like her pushing me means that she has any influence over my life. Besides, who's to say that her life is ideal? If anything, she has even less control over her own life than mine!_

_Ugh, why didn't I just go and join the Debate team instead? Maybe then my head would've stop hurting a long time ago._

__.O.o.O.__

__Chapter Seven: Etiquette (by Allihya)__

___.O.o.O.___

It's a Thursday morning at the library. Ginger walks into the room two minutes late, finding Connor, Allihya and her brother Gavin situated at one of the wooden-stained square tables near the back of the room. She sighs, slipping in the seat across from Allihya, who is surprisingly silent at the sound of her arrival.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late. Georgia forgot her lunch and-" Ginger stops when she notices Allihya staring into space across from her, head in her hands, "Uh, is everything okay here?" Ginger asks.

Next to her Gavin shrugs, "Who knows," he responds, "She's been like that since we got here twenty minutes ago," he continues, turning towards Connor, his eyes to the ceiling, "Looks like someone's taking a trip to outer space."

"Allihya!" Ginger calls out, waving a hand in front of her face; her friend doesn't flinch, "Allihya, are you okay?" she asks, "What is wrong with you?"

Allihya says nothing. Ginger sighs, reaching into her light blue backpack and pulling out a piece of notebook paper. She crumples the blank piece of paper up into a nice, dense ball and tosses it at Allihya's face. Sure enough, Allihya moves back, the impact of the paper waking her up out of her trans.

"Allihya," Ginger speaks up, watching as her friend groans, slowly pulling the piece of crumpled up paper out of the delicate entangled mess of what is usually her smooth and shiny black hair. "You need to get over Rick," she finishes with a sigh.

"And what exactly would that do?" Allihya asks, throwing the paper ball down on the table. The librarian shushes her for the noise; Allihya rolls her eyes.

"Well, it might help you move on and get your life back on track," she states.

Allihya cracks a smile, playfully tossing the paper ball at Connor. "My life is on track Ginger," Allihya replies, "Some things just take time."

"And what makes you think that this is one of those things?" Ginger questions, clearly not buying this for a second, "Do you know if Rick is even interested in you?"

"Well obviously he's interested in me, who wouldn't be?" Allihya exclaims, throwing her arms up in emphasis. "I happen to be an expert flirter!"

Ginger groans, and slumps back in her seat a little, crossing her arms, "And I happen to be an expert realist, but that's not going to help us now!" she exclaims. Her friends watching as she takes a few breaths, calming herself down a little before looking back at her friend, "Look, Allihya, all I'm saying is, maybe you should start thinking more realistically. Rick already has a girlfriend, why go for someone currently unavailable when you can date someone who's just as good with no strings attached?"

Allihya sighs, looking down at the patterns drawn on the carpet beneath them, "Maybe you're right."

"That's what I thought," Ginger says, giving Allihya a gentle pat on the hand before grabbing her textbooks and turning towards the door, "Well I got to get to class, I heard Mr. Fields is giving us a pop quiz today and Gavin and I want to cram a bit beforehand. See you guys later!" she waves, before exiting with her brother right behind her.

"Yeah, see you," Allihya adds with a sigh, placing her head slowly on the table. All of a sudden, she perks up, a pair of black-rimmed frames checking her eye. Allihya smiles, turning towards her now glasses-less friend, Connor. "Hey, are these your glasses?" she asks, still holding them inside of her hands, watching the light reflect off of the rims from all different angles.

Connor nods, "Yeah."

Allihya smirks, before trailing her eyes up to his own. She had never realized how blue his eyes were.

"You look better without them."

Connor smiles, taking the frames and placing them back onto his face, "Thanks," he says, grabbing his backpack and slinging it onto his shoulders before gently pushing his glasses back onto his nose, "I'll have to keep that in mind," he says with a wink, walking out the door of the library, leaving Allihya behind to think to herself.

"_I still got it!" _She beams.

_.O.o.O._

The final bell rings as all four classes of students bolt out of the classroom doors and begin ravaging through the hallways. Gwen sighs as she bends over to grab her cloud pencil case which had been carelessly knocked to the floor in front of her locker.

"Hey Gwen," a voice greets behind her, causing Gwen to jump up, giving a slight shriek, before turning towards the source of the noise.

"Don't do that!" Gwen scolds Jack who is now lightly laughing behind her, "I thought you were David! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" she exclaims, hand on her chest. She then steps back, lightening up a little, "You know, come to think of it, I haven't seen David since the two of us got together."

Jack shrugs, "Maybe he's given up," he suggests.

"Yeah, that's a laugh," Gwen states, slamming her locker shut and proceeding to walk towards the exit with him, hands firmly placed on her solid purple with glow-in-the-dark stars backpack.

"Anyway, I'm glad I caught you, I've been meaning to tell you something," Jack states, trying to maneuver his way through most of the student body.

All of a sudden Gwen stops, her knees starting to feel weak. "Oh no, you're not breaking up with me, are you?" she asks, her legs shaking in anticipation.

"What? No." Jack responds, confused as to why Gwen would even think that, "Just come here," he concludes, grabbing Gwen gently by the arm and leading her away from the crowd. The pair stops in a dead-end hallway.

Jack smiles as he interlocks both of their hands, "Look, I just wanted to tell you that I got us reservations at Le Grille this weekend-"

"Oh," Gwen replies, her heart rate slowing down a bit, "Great."

"Yeah," Jack continues, "And it'll just be the four of us – you, me and my parents," he finishes.

All of sudden, Gwen steps back, the taste of copper slowly forming in her mouth, "Your parents?" she repeats, "But-but I thought they were in Australia!"

"Oh, they are," Jack answers, "But they're flying back this weekend in their private jet just to see me, and to meet you, isn't that exciting?"

"Yeah," Gwen weakly responds, trying to match the enthusiasm in her boyfriend's voice- and having no such luck, "That sounds like so much fun," she manages to squeak out.

"Oh I knew you'd like it!" Jack exclaims, giving his girlfriend a quick side-hug, "Now, come on, we gotta catch the bus."

_Twenty-Five Minutes Later:_

Gwen is lying face down on the beige carpeted floor of Allihya's living room, groaning as she attempts to cover herself up with a pillow.

"I don't get it Gwen, what's so bad about you having to meet Jack's parents this weekend?" Allihya asks, gazing down at her clearly-distraught friend.

"Yeah, I'd think you'd be happy that Jack thinks that you're parents-worthy this early on in the relationship," Ginger says from her position, seated on the center cushion of the Abenhypher's couch.

"You guys don't get it," Gwen replies, lifting her head up and allowing her bangs to flow back down to the sides of her face, "Jack's parents aren't exactly the kind of people who are fun to be around," she explains, "And they definitely wouldn't approve of people like me dating their son."

"So, they're snoots?" Allihya asks, grabbing her grape soda from the coffee table and taking another sip of it.

"Exactly," Gwen nods.

"But they're rich snoots," Ginger adds, causing Allihya to raise an eyebrow at this new piece of information.

"Really? Jack is rich?" she asks.

Gwen nods once more, "Yeah, he lives in Sunny Hills, the richest suburb in the state," she answers, placing her chin on the carpet as if she were to do a push-up, "I've only been to his house once and that was when we were in the fourth grade," she continues, "But at that time he was living there with his Aunt Janine. His parents are entrepreneurs that travel about 335 days a year. Basically anything that isn't owned by the Landgraabs, belongs to them."

"Whoa," Allihya awes, "Who would've guessed?"

Gwen groans and plops her face back down on the carpet once more. Allihya walks over and crouches down next to her fallen friend. "Don't stress about it Gwen, it'll all work out," she reassures her, "We just have to make you look all fancy and Jack's parents will be sure to love you!"

"Allihya I don't know," Ginger speaks up from the couch, "That doesn't really seem like the best idea-"

"Thanks for the two cents Ginger," Allihya says, chucking the two pennies in her hand behind the couch with a clunk, "But I think it's the only way that we can ensure that this whole thing will work out."

Ginger gets up and looks behind the couch, clearly confused, "Did you carry those pennies around the whole day just to wait for the opportunity where you can say that?"

"That's not the point! The point is that our dearest friend-" Allihya stops, drawing a blank while looking at Gwen's face, "Uh-line?"

Gwen sighs, "Gwen."

"Gwen, needs our help and we should be good friends and-"

"Actually remember her name?" Ginger points out.

"No! I mean yes!" Allihya quickly corrects herself, "_And…?_"

Ginger says, "And help her by dressing her up and making her pretend to be something that she's not which will probably impress Jack's parents but cause Jack to be less attracted to her new look and personality in the process," Ginger completes in monotone.

"Exactly!" Allihya says, springing up from off of the floor, before grabbing Gwen by the hand and attempting to pull her up as well, "Now come on ladies," she chimes, once she has successfully done so, an arm wrapped around each of them, "We have a date to prepare for!"

_Fifty Minutes Later_

Allihya and Gwen are seated in front of a fancy table set up inside of Allihya's kitchen wearing fancy floor length ball gowns and WAY too much makeup, with Ginger standing close by. "Now that we've got your appearance down, we need to focus on the etiquette part of the fancy life, and the best way to do that is to go over the rules of the fancy eating!"

Gwen nods, as she grabs her napkin, unfolds it, and places it gently onto her lap.

"Gwen! What are you doing?" Allihya hisses at her, "Everyone knows that the napkin is supposed to be worn like this!" Allihya reaches down, grabs the napkin next to her own plate, folds it in half, and wraps it around her neck, "See? Like a scarf! That way you can wipe your mouth on it and show everyone all the colorful food that you've eaten!" Allihya explains. This causes Ginger to step away from the table and roll her eyes.

"I should've known this was a waste of time," Ginger comments to herself, "I mean what made you think that for even a second Allihya would know anything about etiquette! Why Ginger, why?" she asks herself, gently slapping her forehand, Allihya and Gwen watching every moment of action from the table.

"Moving on," Allihya says turning back towards Gwen. "Now, let's go over the topics that are acceptable to talk about during a dinner a conversation. Now I'll name one off from these note cards that I have in my glove and you tell me if they're acceptable or unacceptable conversations to discuss with Jack's parents."

Gwen nods, "Alright. That sounds simple enough."

"Perfect," Allihya answers, reaching into her right white glove and pulling out the stack of neon colored note cards, "Hot dogs."

"Hot dogs?" Gwen repeats, eyebrows scrunched, "What do you mean by that?"

"Like, is it appropriate to talk about hot dogs or not?" Allihya asks.

Gwen shrugs, "I don't know, what's the context of the rest of the conversation?"

"There is none, you guys are just talking about hot dogs," Allihya concludes.

"Who would talk about just hot dogs?"

"I don't know, maybe someone who has major problems! Now is that an acceptable topic of conversation or not?" Allihya outbursts, her hands plastered out on the tabletop.

"No!" Gwen answers suddenly.

Allihya leans back for a moment, glancing at the card, "Oh, sorry, talking about hot dogs is acceptable if the Oscar Meyer Weiner truck is parked outside, in the parking lot of the restaurant."

"And how was I supposed to know that?" Gwen asks.

Allihya shakes her hand, "Never mind, let's just move onto the next one."

Gwen sighs, crossing her arms as she slouches a bit in her seat, "Good idea," she huffs.

"Alright, let's see what we've got here," Allihya says, flipping through the rest of her available neon note cards, "Here we go, discussing the names of your future children with their son," she states.

"Well that's an easy one – Unacceptable!" Gwen answers proudly.

"Nope, sorry, that one's alright if it's a Wednesday evening-"

"Darn it!" Gwen bangs her fist on the table, causing Ginger to jump a mile from her stance next to the pair.

She rushes over to the table, grabbing the note cards from Allihya, "Look, maybe we should move on to something else before this starts to get ugly."

"Hmm, maybe you're right Ginger," Allihya sounds, hand on her chin in a ponder, "Maybe we should move on to the Log of Truth!"

Gwen sits up shaken in her seat, "The what now?"

_Five Minutes Later_

Allihya, Ginger and Gwen are standing outside of the Abenhypher's residence, still dressed in their formal attire. In front of them is a swimming pool with a giant log stretching across either side of it. "This is the Log of Truth, also known as that fun log rolling game that Three Lakes has during the fall and spring time at their resort."

Ginger steps forward, getting a closer look at the contraption, "Hey, did you guys steal this from them-?"

"Gwen!" Allihya quickly interrupts her friend, "In order to prepare for your fancy dinner date with Jack's parents, you must conquer the Log of Truth! For if surely if you can push another off of a giant log, you can surely gain the approval of Jack's richie parents!"

"Well, alright then," Gwen says, taking her shoes off at the side of the log and turning towards Allihya, "Uh, shouldn't we get changed first?" she asks, looking down at her ball gown uneasy.

"Nah, this makes it more risky, - hence, more fun," Allihya answers, talking her shoes off as well. "Now my friend, step onto the side of the Log of Truth and I will step onto the side of the other," she calls out, turning towards the girl who is standing crossed armed on the corner of the street, "Hey Ginger, are you sure you don't want to do this?"

"Nah, I'll stay over here just in case I have to direct the ambulance to this street."

"Aww, who knew she had such faith in me?" Allihya states to Gwen, "Now, are you ready? Cause here we go!" she says, blowing a foghorn, before tossing it into the bushes. The pair cautiously steps on their end of the log, shakily hoping the other will fall down before they do.

"Whoa!" Gwen shouts, as she leans forward, throwing her arms out in balance, her foot shaking as the log moves even more. She looks down at the blue-tinted water and sighs, "Gosh, I really hope I don't ruin this dress."

"Hey Gwendelyn! Check this out!" Allihya shouts, crouching down towards the water, cupping some of it in her hand and flinging it at her.

"Hey!" Gwen shouts, "That's cheating!"

"No it's not!" Allihya shouts back.

Gwen smirks, "Oh it's not, is it? Well in that case!" Gwen crouches down as well and starts flinging water at Allihya. In a matter of seconds, the two of them find themselves in a Water War.

"Uh guys?" Ginger speaks up from the sidelines, watching as her two friends continue their craziness. They don't hear her. "Guys look out! Someone's about to push you in the water!"

Allihya and Gwen sit up and cease their water works for a moment, "Huh?" Sensing her chance, Ginger quickly ducks down and grabs onto the log, rolling it forward. The girls shriek as both of them fall into the water. They lift their heads back up to the surface, Allihya smirking.

"Oh, so that's how you want to play it Newson," she states, grabbing Ginger by the arm and pulling her into the water without a second thought. Ginger pops her head up, face in a glare. All of a sudden, her expression softens and the three of them start laughing.

Allihya smiles, "Ginger, did you just have some fun?" she states a few minutes later in somewhat of a shock, while the three of them are stepping out of the water.

"Maybe…" Ginger answers coyly, "Well, at your expense," she completes with a smile.

Allihya nods, "Well, for now, that's good enough for me. Now come on Gwen, let's get you all dried up and ready for your date with Jack."

_Three Hours Later_

"Wow Gwen, you look great," Allihya states, stepping back to admire all of the work that Ginger and herself had put into making Gwen look sophisticated again – her bright yellow ball gown and over priced yet delicately placed makeup was back. "Now all we have to do is to wait for Jack to come get you."

"Uh, Allihya?" Ginger whisper informs her, "Her date's not 'til tomorrow."

Allihya throws her arms back, before snapping her fingers in frustration, "Aww, dammit!"

"Look Allihya, it's not important," Gwen says, placing a reassuring hand on her friend's shoulder, "The important thing is, even though your exercises didn't exactly make much sense, they did make me feel more confident that this date will go well, and isn't that what's really important?"

"I guess," Allihya answers with a sigh, "But that wasn't the plan! I mean, really, it wasn't. I have it all drawn-up here!" Allihya says, pulling a folded up blueprint out of her pocket. Ginger quickly grabs it from her and looks at its contents.

"But this is just a drawing of the Empire State Building!"

"Isn't it Ginger, isn't it?" Allihya shakes her head.

"Is it?" Gwen says, taking a few steps forward so that she can eye the blueprint as well, "Cause it kind of looks like the Sears Tower to me!"

"Sears Tower, Empire State Building, it's the same basic state," Allihya concludes, snatching the blueprint from her friend's hands and placing it back into her pocket, "And now we wait here until something eventful happens."

The three girls stand outside, silently twiddling their thumbs in boredom and slight anticipation. They watch as the sky turns a darker gray.

"Wanna go watch 'Days in Our Pleasantview?'" Gwen suggests.

"You know it!" Allihya agrees, followed by a nod from Ginger. The three exit into the house never to return…

…Well, at least until the next day.


End file.
